Cast In Stone
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: High school is supposed to be torture, is it not? You have the fearleaders, the relationships, the gossip, the drama, the lust and parties. Unfortunately for one normie, bullies are a common thing too and that's just the tip of the iceberg! Why is the hottest monster at school suddenly intrigued by him? He hadn't noticed him before… why take the time to notice now? Rated T. Mslash.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. _

**A / n: **_Hello there! My bestie and I are back and we're working together on this fic. Now I give her __full__ credit for co – writing with me. She's ' Written-Anonymously ' and we just love working together xD really, we've got at least four other ideas for Monster High, that's not including other fandoms and the fact that we also write original works! Now, please enjoy this story. We really enjoy reviews, opinions and feedback from you guys, so please don't forget to leave some! Thanks bunches, you guys are amazing :)_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter One**

Jackson Jekyll blew the champaign blond colored peek – a – boo bangs out of his face, along with a heavy sigh escaping his soft pink lips. He managed to get all his belongings and the hell out of school before Manny Taur had caught him. _'Yes, record damn timing!'_ He thought to himself, taking a seat near the back of the public transit bus.

He began to wonder after sitting in his seat for several seconds, about the reoccurring faces he'd seen every time he boarded this bus – which he always did when school let out. He thought about their personal lives, where they might've been going, who they planned on seeing after hopping off the bus and he'd even thought about if their plans changed from day to day.

He sure knew that his plans never changed. Go to school, go home. Repeat.

If he was lucky, he'd get to hang out at his cousin Heath's for a night or so. But his luck hadn't been present lately, especially not now. "Hey normie," Jackson didn't make eye contact upon hearing this nickname he'd adapted – and not by choice either. "what's the matter? Toralei got your tongue? I'd let her get mine."

"Yeah well she'd much rather cough up a hairball, swallow it, regurgitate it and take a bath." He mumbled to himself in amusement, but low and soft enough for Manny to not hear him.

When he didn't quite get a reaction from Jackson, he made himself more apparent. He gave the normie's shoulder a shove, "What, don't you have super sensitive hearing like the rest of us?"

Jackson gave a roll of his eyes. He tried not to care about Manny's continuous bullshit, but some days more than others it did eventually get to him. Right now, he was too numb to feel anything – figuratively speaking of course, so Manny could go ahead and tease away if he wanted to. "Oh, darn." He said rhetorically as well as in monotone. "Guess not."

Well, this reaction wasn't creating the fizz and fire under Jackson that Manny had wanted. So he had one of two choices. He could either a) walk away and still feel cool or b) do something else about it.

Manny shifted his gaze momentarily, before deciding to take a physical swing at Jackson, who took the impact. Feeling a big mix of feelings, Manny rushed to a seat before the bus driver or anyone else could snitch on him.

He honestly couldn't explain what he was feeling right now. He felt bad for causing Jackson pain when it was truthfully the _last_ thing he wanted to do. He felt like a real douche, but then again – he did what he'd thought he was supposed to do, as Jackson's bully that was. He sighed, then he suddenly determined that this whole dealing with emotions and having feelings thing just ain't as cool as it seemed to be in movies and stuff.

Meanwhile Jackson had finally gotten the bleeding of his nose to cease. He didn't mean to make a mess on the bus again. If those cool people with the F.B.I. jacked the bus and shone that special light all over it, it'd light up brighter than neon colors ever could.

As strange as this was, he was relieved that there were only a couple droplets on the floor. The rest was on him. Good – at least then he could just change when he got home. But then, it happened.

Oh how Jackson cursed himself. Even though he couldn't help it, he felt a _very_ familiar sensation prick his eyes. He took a shaky breath, just before the hot tears streamed down his cheeks. _'Have I really gotten this weak?'_ he asked himself, retreating to looking out the window for any excuse or distraction to come his way.

Manny looked up from fiddling with a loose thread and realized that this was his stop. The entire bus stop was almost right by the front of his house. Tonight, he couldn't wait to get home – they were having his favorite and his mother had promised to make it for him. He licked his lips in thought, barely being able to wait.

Just out of curiosity, he looked over to Jackson. He'd seen how the normie was leaning up against the window. He didn't particularly like the sad feeling that emitted from the human. Getting up, as the bus had stopped at his house – he walked by Jackson.

He didn't do anything, he just looked back to see that he was… leaking? What was that water coming from his eyes? Was that healthy? Should he get it checked out? He gave a shrug as he stepped off the bus, but hung around to watch it drive away, his thoughts still captured with images of Jackson and his leaky eyes.

* * *

"Oh good, you're home dear!" Jackson watched as his mother busily went about their spacious home. She seemed to be making food, he wondered why. They never usually had dinner this early and even when she did make dinner, he just refused. Why would he eat when it only ever came back up anyway?

Jackson stood there in the doorway; he'd closed it over gently and just – stood there. He was trying to see if today was one of _those_ days.

She seemed to be such a busy bee. Moving about from the kitchen to the dining room. From the living room, those were more or less plain in sight. His tired eyes watched her bustling frame. Didn't she feel tired at all? He felt utterly exhausted. "We're going for… a visit. I'm making a nice picnic like lunch and we're going to have a _good_ visit today, I can feel it. Aren't you excited? I'm excited, I can't wait. It will be perfect, just like things used to be."

Nope, she didn't notice him. He covered his nose immediately, despite the pain just searing through it upon his grasp, when he noticed he'd dripped some blood on the hardwood flooring. Instead of announcing he'd be in his room, he just left. Not like she'd notice anyway, right? "And it will be! Don't you remember the time when -" Jackson heaved a sigh as he continued the rest of the way up the stairs, letting her continue on with her string of joyful memories.

He felt better knowing that at least his mother was happy.

He tossed his backpack on the floor for the time being, he was so dead tired school was the last thing he wanted to think about. He did well in school – when he could concentrate on it that was. He often found the time when everyone was asleep and there was almost complete, utter silence in the neighborhood. Complete solace and serenity. Although the only part he didn't like about silence was that his mind wandered. When his mind wandered, he began to deeply think. Sometimes his thoughts were enough to torment himself to the brink of insanity if it'd let him.

He looked down to his blood ridden shirt and vest, another heavy sigh – he knew he had to change.

All Jackson did, was he lazily got up and walked over to his dresser, taking his vest and shirt off as well as his pants. He pulled on a thin, black long sleeved shirt. Walking to his closet, he pulled out a pair of 'athletic track pants'. He wasn't all that athletic but wore them anyway.

He grabbed a pair of ankle socks from his dresser drawer before his mother opened up the door. "Alright, I want you to get dressed. Oh, you already are." She gave a chuckle, "Great. We're going on a road trip. Well I am, you have to take the train dear. Remember?"

Jackson sighed, knowing _exactly_ what that meant. "Yes mom."

She gave a curt nod, "Great, let's get going!"

* * *

**Review, review, review please! – it's always greatly appreciated. :3**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)_

**A / n: **_Thank you soo much you guys! Wow, five reviews and a favorite and a follow? That's wicked awesome! I really hope you guys continue to read this story! We're having a great time writing it for you. I'll try to update whenever I can, much thanks to you all. It wouldn't be posted without you guys. Don't forget to read and review to let us know what you thought. It's always appreciated! Now please, enjoy._

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Two**

Jackson had walked quite awhile after riding the train to the right destination. He'd met up with his mother and they made a subtle entrance. He didn't enjoy coming here at all. It always smelled like a hospital and seemed to run like one. It wasn't personal at all and quite frankly one of the last places he ever wanted to be – or end up.

His mother however, carried such a sunny, positive attitude when it came to coming here. She truly believed that bit by bit, visit after visit, things were getting better. However, Jackson seemed to be the only one who disagreed with that thought. He waited in the waiting room area, while his mother went right on into the room. One nurse following her just to be safe.

He sighed, pulling out the proper text books he needed for Dead Languages he figured he'd better get a head start on that essay he was assigned. Sighing again, he reached for his music playing device. He couldn't afford one of those awesome, fancy iCoffins or anything so this would have to do for now.

Suddenly, he stopped himself. He _knew_ what listening to music did to him and he could _not_ have that happen here. So there went that idea. He sighed, deciding to settle with tapping his foot to the rhythm of a song stuck in his mind. Not the same as the music actually playing of course but it'd have to do.

He still had headphones in. He figured that if people saw them, they'd be less apt to talk to him. He hated socialization. It didn't help that he was _just_ outside the room and heard the conversation unintentionally. "I'm just saying, we could start over baby. Just us, and our child."

"But Jackson, he -"

"That person doesn't exist to me, I have _no_ son."

Jackson felt that same damn stinging sensation he'd felt earlier that day. Why was it happening again? This wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. "Yes, you do…"

"No, darling – we don't. Let's have a baby. Our _only_ child. A perfect, beautiful, healthy, happy - _normal_ child." With each word, Jackson's heart was breaking. Pretty soon, it'd be shattered for good.

There seemed to be some protest, "But we can't just… up and have a baby." She told him, Jackson hoped that his mother would at least defend him if not notice him on a daily basis.

"Sure we can, let's start over. Let's be a _real_ family. A real, true, normal family. Please, I want that so badly. It's the _only_ thing I want, please… please, my beautiful wife – I just wanna be with you and *our* family. Our new family." He heard his mother's hesitation.

Jackson shut the books angrily, a few tears having spilt on them already – all his father wanted was to have a normal family? He witnessed him saying that he wanted just a normal life. He'd heard it with his own ears… his own heart now had to go through the emotions and feel the pain _again_.

He wished he could be like everyone else at Monster High – who didn't have hearts or the need for a beating heart, or to have feelings or emotions or… anything, like that. If he didn't have them everything would be so, so much easier.

Running a hand through his very soft hair, he held his head in his hands. Hearing more talks about plans for a new baby, plans to come home and live that "normal" life he wanted to live so badly… the more he heard, the more he wished he'd become deaf. At least if he couldn't hear them, he couldn't hurt anymore, right?

Then again, would that even stop the pain? Or would he run into other things to remind him? Yeah, that'd be his luck. After being able to let out a few tears, by cradling his head in his arms and knees up to his chest – he was now ready to get re – started on the assignment. Ready to get it done and over with already.

* * *

When the ball he was tossing up and down smacked him in the face, he chucked it through the closet door, cursing at it and then continuing to put his arms behind his head. He let out a sigh, trying to find comfort upon his bed. What he truly wanted to do was just get some sleep – but he couldn't. Not with the images still in his mind. The very vivid images of Jackson Jekyll and his leaky eyes.

Manny curiously asked his mother if she had known anything about normies. She told him that they were fascinating creatures and that she actually had a degree in studying them. He wanted to know more about them than the fact they were fascinating and not like fellow monsters.

So he'd asked her about how they leaked water from their eyes. She had warmly told him they were something called 'tears' which was caused by something called 'crying' and this 'crying' occurred when a human being was sad, or upset.

Drawing conclusions based upon what he'd learned so far, he realized that the normie was a sad being. But what _made_ him sad? That was what Manny didn't know but what puzzled him so badly. Part of him knew he shouldn't care about what the pathetic normie was feeling, it was part of the bully streak the males in his family had, but suddenly keeping that bullying streak wasn't as important to him as the feelings of the male in his mind.

Sighing heavily, he gave a shrug. He wasn't good at this analyzing thing, his mom was. Maybe he should go talk to her about it?

Lazily he managed to get up off his comfortable bed, towards the bedroom door. Stepping outside into the hallway he felt a light breeze but ignoring it, he made his own way towards his mother's office. "Hey Manny dear," she greeted, looking through a couple books, making her own notes as he stepped right into the study and plopped roughly on a chair.

"Mum, I ain't understanding this feelings stuff… I don't know what to do and it's driving me crazy and I just, I got no clue."

She gave a quick nod, setting everything else to the side. "Alright, let's start… from the beginning."

* * *

Throwing his gym bag into the car along with his backpack, today Deuce had to get up a little earlier than normal because of casketball practice. Not really awake yet, for some reason lately no matter how much sleep he had gotten he was still dead tired - maybe it was trying to keep up with his girlfriend Cleo?

It seemed that Cleo was trying harder and harder to stand out as the '_it_ _couple_', when everyone already knew they were. It wasn't that Deuce didn't love being around Cleo, because that wasn't it at all. It was the fact that it seemed their relationship lost the spark it once had; maybe it was because they didn't get a chance to miss each other?

He was brought back down to Earth when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. "Deuce," she said at first making sure she had her son's full attention before continuing with her statement. Shifting his gaze and his body towards his mother, he gave her his full attention. "Just wanted to say have a good day and that I want to give you this." She held out some money towards her son. "Either for gas for the car or lunch for yourself, whatever you see fit." She told her young man as she slide the money into her son's hand.

Deuce could not help but crack a smile, he did have his own money but he knew it was his mother's way of doing something nice for him. "Thank you mom." He said placing a loving kissing upon her cheek. "I better get going before I'm late for practice though." Nodding her head Deuce's mother made her way back towards the front door. "See you after school mom." Deuce shouted before climbing into the driver's side of the car. Now it was time to pick up Clawd Wolf, something he did on these early morning casketball practices.

The drive wasn't long to Clawd's house but it gave Deuce time to think to himself, something he needed to do now and then. Nothing worse than trying to play casketball and having your mind on something else besides the tasks at hand. Sitting in the car just outside the house, Deuce had just sent Clawd a text message on his iCoffin saying _'Here, with your doggy bone. Come get it. :)'_

'_Hold onto your snakes :P, I'm on my way out the front door as we speak.'_ Clawd jokingly sent back to Deuce via text message. Carrying his gym bag along with the book bag he needed for school, the big wolf walked outside the door and towards the male's car. Deuce cracked a smile upon reading the text message, today was slowly turning around to be a good one.

* * *

**Let's applaud for the bestie's writing! xD ****Review, review, review please! It's always appreciated. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)_

**A / n: **_Wow, I'm speechless! Double the number of reviews, four favorites and two follows?! Wow! You guys are just, absolutely amazing. Thanks so much! I'm just, in shock. I'm texting the bestie this as we speak ;D I hope you enjoy this chapter, can't wait to hear what you all thought! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Three**

Jackson kept his head down and his eyes focused upon the tiled flooring. The last thing he wanted to do was run into anyone he knew, but that was an impossible task considering this was high school. He made his way to his locker, spinning the combination and it opened roughly as it always did. If he could catch the janitor to the school around, he'd ask if his locker could be fixed again.

Turning around to empty his backpack, he noticed that Manny Taur was walking down the hallway, a couple of great looking ghouls surrounding him but he didn't seem to be paying as much attention to them as he was looking forward.

Quickly, the young normie turned to face his locker, in lame attempts to shield his face from his bully. He didn't want any shit to go down, not today. He'd barely gotten a wink of sleep due to his mind wandering all night, it'd be nice if for the most part – he could be left the hell alone today.

He felt an odd sense of relief when Manny passed right by him. That was strange. No shove into the locker, no threat… nothing so far. Jackson wondered just what the hell was going on today.

A thought suddenly came to him; he'd probably get it worse later on.

Yeah, that's it. He'd definitely be meeting up later to beat him up some more.

Meanwhile, a group of monsters were following the most popular pair of monsters in the school, the main male in the group was tried of everyone hanging off his every word. Well right now it seemed to be Cleo's every word. Deuce had hardly even said a word to anyone since getting out of the car with Clawd this morning.

Spotting the locker door open with feet sticking out the bottom, for sure he knew those shoes.

Pushing his way through the crowd, this was like trying to remove the yolk from an egg. It could be done, bu extra work was needed. He was almost at the normie's locker when Cleo reached out to cling on his arm and was successful. Deuce's eyes of a gorgeous greenish brown hue narrowed in annoyance towards her.

He didn't spend much time listening to what she was saying, his eyes darted back in the direction of the open locker. It was now closed and he frowned when he didn't see the normie. Looking to the side, he noticed those shoes again. Great! He turned back to see that the normie was walking quickly in the other direction.

Damn, he was hoping to talk to him today.

"And so then I told my sister that I'd ram the _most _unattractive piece of _fake _jewelry up her dusty behind and that it'd only match her bland and phony personality… and she was speechless and just left. I think I won that one," the monsters around Cleo praised her. She gave a radiant smile to them, but nudged Deuce in the side, her smile in tact. "what says you boyfriend?"

Deuce gave a shrug, "Cool."

Cleo narrowed her eyes momentarily, but her grip just tightened on his hand. It didn't seem like she was letting him go any time soon, much to his dismay.

* * *

It was never her fault, and Jackson knew it. It wasn't extremely often that they went to visit his father in the asylum on the outskirts of town so for his mother's happiness; he could suck up the pain and deal with it. He truly felt it was the least he owed to his mother.

Right now it was the first class of the day and for Jackson that was Ge – ogre – phy, it was an open class this semester so it had a mixed group of monsters from all grades. It was just something new the faculty wanted to run a trial with to see if it went over well. He didn't mind it, but it wasn't one of his favorites either. He sat down in a seat much farther than the rest, he didn't like to be bothered in class.

He just shook his head.

Class was a time where the socializing was to come to a stop and they slowly earned their diplomas. It wasn't time to get into a whole bunch of ghouly drama and relationship crap and more galore. He grabbed for his text book and began to work on what was written out on the board. "Natural Disaster Questions… 1 – 15…." He mumbled to himself, writing out the title of the assignment, 'Natural Disaster Questions' with a double red underline, the date on the right hand side of the page accompanied by a singular red underline.

He then neatly wrote the assignment instructions on it so he wouldn't be confused later on if he had to bring it home and complete it there. And now, it was on to answering the first question. That wasn't before the buzzing of many cell phones went off at once.

There were apparently a shit ton of subscribers to Spectra's blog.

_As important as climbing the social ladder for success is, why does the normie keep hiding his face? Something there he doesn't want anyone to see? Sources tell me that he's got the most perfect life livable. Despite being bullied, guess his life ain't all that bad! Stop being a Drama Queen and deal with it normie!_

Jackson rolled his eyes as everyone checked their iCoffins that were going off a mile a minute. How could people be so shallow as to follow a blog's every word? Didn't they have any self respect even? Apparently not.

On the other side of the classroom, Deuce Gorgon looked down at his iCoffin. Cleo suggested he should subscribe to Spectra's blog as it was important for them as an 'it couple' to be in the know at all times. His eyes, through sunglasses, scanned the words on the blog.

He raised an eyebrow, what was Spectra getting at? Did she not see how Manny some days would draw blood from him? It wasn't something that Deuce ever had to deal with himself, getting bullied and what not – but he didn't imagine it to be enjoyable… at all.

She had no right to post half the stuff she did, but this time he believed that she went really overboard. "I bet he has servants for his servants." A ghoul in their class giggled.

Deuce narrowed his eyes, "No, that's Cleo."

Cleo lightly smacked Deuce's arm, "You're so funny!" She complimented despite saying it through her teeth.

He suddenly got up, taking his books with him. He asked to be excused to the library where he could work on his assignment in peace and he when he was granted the permission, he had to restrain himself from bolting out of the classroom.

After several minutes later, Jackson shyly took his belongings and made his way up to the teacher, asking to be dismissed from class early. He wasn't feeling so well and the numerous cell phones going off were giving him a raging headache.

He didn't like how everyone's eyes seemed to be on him. He rushed his pace a bit, when he didn't notice Manny's hoof out and tripped over it. Jackson's glare poured into Manny, who was surprised the normie was capable of a glare so threatening. He legit felt a little nervous, so he shifted his gaze away from the normie.

Jackson gathered his things and departed as soon as humanely possible.

* * *

Deuce sighed, holding his head. This thinking thing was pretty demanding. Every question so far required it, what a way to stimulate the brain, whether it wanted to be or not. He shifted his eyes around the library, it was really quiet with the exception of a couple cute ghouls who kept getting shushed by the school's librarian.

He then thought back to the past week. He saw Jackson in here a lot, he was always returning a book and getting a new one. He didn't know much about the normie, but he knew he enjoyed reading very much so.

It didn't take him long before he was back to thinking about the normie. What was his name again? He couldn't recall it, but he'd know him if he had the chance to see him.

He completed question seven and decided that after that, he deserved a break. He wasn't actually used to being able to complete some work in class. Normally it was Cleo this and Cleo that, Cleo that and Cleo this. That was all his schedule was made up of lately. Casketball, Cleo, school, Cleo, sleep, Cleo… he wasn't appreciating how he didn't have a say in even the little stuff anymore.

What they shared seemed to be going south pretty quick. At least on his end. Deuce didn't want to be a puppet on a string and why should he be? He had his own mind, his own thoughts… he was his own person with a pretty decent intellect. Why should he put up with Cleo's continuous stunts? Because she was pretty?

Looks weren't worth the stress.

His eyes and snakes perked up as soon as he saw _exactly_ who he wanted to. "Normie!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"Mr. Gorgon, I may have to ask you to leave if you continue being rambunctious."

Deuce and even his snakes even backed down when scolded, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**I just knew I had to update for my lovely readers! I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review, review, review please! Y'know it's always appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)_

**A / n: **_Oh my, 16 reviews, 4 favorites and 3 follows? Wow! Thanks so much guys! The bestie and I are really stoked to have written this chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it to the fullest!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Four**

Normally if he had left class to go somewhere he would meet up with his girlfriend to walk her to her next class but right now Deuce thought the group of people who hung on her every word could do his job this once. At this moment all he really wanted to do was talk with the normie.

It was kind of strange, because normally he would not care for normies – why was this one different? Deuce didn't know why getting to know this normie was different, but he wanted to figure it out. Maybe the first way to show him he wanted to be friends would to learn his name? It wasn't that Deuce didn't know what the normie's name was; it just always slipped his mind. If Cleo didn't talk about them, he didn't know their name.

Walking the halls on the little break they always got between classes, Deuce heard from monsters here and there that Cleo was looking for him. Right now he really didn't care, all he wanted to do was continue with his mission.

A small smile appeared across the young male's face when he had seen the normie he been looking for, rushing down the hall. He was about turn and go down that hallway, which was until he felt someone wrap their arm around one of his. Sadly he felt part of his heart break when he had noticed it was no other then Cleo De Nile herself.

The look she was giving him, if she could he would be turned to stone. "There you are my boyfriend, care to walk me to class?" Those words Cleo had spoken were more of a demand then a real question. Nodding his head and watching the normie blend into the crowd of monsters, he began to lead the way for Cleo. "Alright, what should we talk about today? We have such _amazing_ open communication Deuce! So… I was thinking that for our date tonight – by the way we have a date tonight, that we should-"

Deuce narrowed his eyes, "I can't tonight Cleo, I'm busy. I have other plans and a life outside just you y'know."

She automatically narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me? Oh no… no one has a life outside me. Just... around me, y'know? As in… around me… y'know what I'm saying?"

Deuce heaved a sigh, he couldn't keep giving in to Cleo, that'd just enable her to keep making his plans for him, without even consulting him to see if they were a go or a no. "Cleo, look - I'm sorry, you're just telling me we have a date? Well I'm glad you knew because I had no damn idea. Thanks for making my plans _for_ me before even _consulting_ me to see if _I_ could make it."

She tilted her head in thought, "So we're still a go, right?"

Deuce narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He was _so _lucky he had to wear sunglasses, otherwise he'd be busted for rolling his eyes all the time. "No Cleo, plans are off for tonight. Why? 'Cause I had no idea they were even on. If you want to make plans and dates with me? That's great, but can you at least include me long enough to tell me so? It can't always be about you Cleo."

Cleo sighed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Deuce shrugged nonchalantly, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He walked away from her, heading to his next class and leaving Cleo to head to hers, alone.

* * *

_Hear one, hear all! Could the infamous Queen of Monster High, Cleo de Nile be in the midst of a rock and a hard place with boyfriend Deuce Gorgon? If they break up, will they get back together again? This on again off again thing is getting to take up my entire blog! But stick around, why not know all there is to know and exclusive details about the 'it couple'? _

Deuce could feel some bits of anger just simmering inside, he didn't want to be part of this act anymore. He didn't want to be, but he knew he had to be at least for now - what other choices did he have? He was now in the period before lunch; he couldn't wait to get to lunch. Not only was he hungry but he wanted to meet up with Clawd, or someone to get their opinions.

As soon as the bell rang, he grabbed his things, made a quick note to finish the homework and took off; he hoped he'd be in time to catch a certain someone. Leaving the classroom never felt better, until he collided with someone. "I'm so, so, so sorry… I promise I won't bump into you ever again. Well I shouldn't make a promise I'm unsure of keeping but I'll just try a lot and I'm sorry and-" Deuce looked down to see the normie he'd been wanting to talk to. Before he could find the words to say, he'd been handed a pile of books.

His sunglasses didn't shade the beauty of this person in front of him. His soft two – toned hair, his pretty eyes… which Deuce really wished he could see, but knew he couldn't – and his porcelain colored skin. Well it was close enough to porcelain anyway. This person… this _male_ just took his breath away, in the complete, utter good way.

"Honestly, I need to shut the hell up…" He ended his own mini – conversation. It was completely one sided as Deuce wasn't saying anything back. Just staring at the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen… the normie.

"I… I'm sorry but… would it be okay if we hung out after school?" He asked suddenly, his voice lightly cracking, but Deuce clearing his throat to cover it up.

Jackson's eyes widened… then he raised a curious brow. "No, it's not okay. Not at all." He turned to leave when Deuce grabbed his arm. "What the fu-"

Deuce knew that if he couldn't see the normie again on his terms, he just wanted one more look into those eyes… "But why not?" He inquired, wondering exactly what he'd say.

"Just because, that's how it is. You stick to your world, I'll stick to mine."

All Jackson could see was a smirk upon Deuce's lips. "Kinda hard to say that when you go to Monster High."

Jackson genuinely chuckled; it made Deuce feel so great to make the normie laugh, even if it was only just a little bit. "Right. You know what I mean. Well, later." Quickly he left the premises of the hallway, leaving a bedazzled Deuce standing there going over what had just happened.

'_Wow… does a dude, like a dude?' _He thought to himself in thought, shaking his head as he continued on the route back to his locker.

* * *

Deuce swore he would _not_ spend this lunch with Cleo today. He needed some serious time away from her as she was starting to drive him batty, again – not in the good way. "Guys, I'm so stuck…" Deuce heavily sighed as he sipped his soda.

Clawd gave a shrug of his big shoulders, "Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning?"

Heath who was happily munching on some French fries, nodded. "Ah yes, oui oui."

Deuce tossed one of his fries at him. "You're supposed to eat the fry, not become one with it." He chuckled, "No wonder Abbey hasn't gotten back to your date offer."

Heath narrowed his eyes, stealing Deuce's soda. "Hey, hey… a response of, 'I will not waste breath talking insignificant things with insignificant you, but Abbey will think' – is a lot better than her threatening to toss me in a stampede of yaks if I asked her out one more time."

Deuce gave a subtle roll of his eyes, "Wow, such an improvement."

Heath grinned, "I thought so!"

A low, deep chuckle came from Clawd. "Alright boys, simmer down. Now Deuce, what's going on?"

Deuce sunk in his seat a little. "It's Cleo."

Clawd figured as much, but he didn't want to seem on the opposing side, just because they'd dated for awhile and lost the spark. A lot of ghouls and monsters assumed Clawd was bitter, but that wasn't the case at all. He just didn't make a big deal of it, besides – he had a super cute ghoul of his own now. Cleo didn't need to live rent free in his mind. "Yeah?"

Heath listened closer than he did before. "Clawd's old stomping ground?"

Deuce gave a soft chuckle, "Yeah… which is why I felt it best to come to him. Well, you too but your too busy French smooching your fries back there so, Clawd and I can leave you to it, Heath."

Before Heath could answer back, Clawd cut back into the conversation. "Alright, what's up?"

Deuce just hoped that he could tell them everything before it was time to head back to class, hoped – that was. The question wasn't how he'd end it though, the question was more so: 'Where to start?'

* * *

**There's chapter four! I hope you guys enjoyed it, can't wait to hear from you!**

**Review, review, review please! It's greatly appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)_

**A / n:** _Oh man! 21 reviews?! You guys are so amazing! Thanks so much! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy it and that you stick with it!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone  
****Chapter Five**

Still in Clawd's car, eating the lunch they ordered from a local fast food place near the school, Deuce lightly shrugged as he picked at his meal, "I don't know… it just seems like, our relationship is more and more about her anymore. It's all about what Cleo wants… she doesn't ask for my input on even the little things anymore. Like, which outfit or what earrings… at one time she used to only care about impressing me. Which I even told her to chill out on that because I liked her just the way she is… if I had the old Cleo back; I'd still be crazy about her but as of right now, I can't stand her."

Heath gave a sympathetic nod, he always knew when to joke around and when to be serious, despite some monsters hardly being able to believe he could be serious at all. "Do you think it could've happened when you told her to stop doting on you so much? I mean, you did say at one time she was all about impressing you. Before you, and you can even ask Clawd this, she was more so wrapped up," he chuckled at the pun. "in uh, impressing Monster High with her Queen Bee ways. So maybe she took that as one step forward and two steps back, y'know?"

Deuce thought about it for a moment, "Nah, I don't think so… I mean, I told her that and she didn't pay much attention to me, she doesn't really pay much attention to me whenever I want to talk lately. As I said, now she just… it's all about her. It's like she's in the relationship with herself, all by herself - because I don't feel involved anymore."

Clawd nodded, as well as Heath this time. "Well Deuce… maybe have a 'trial separation' and see how it works out for you?"

Deuce gave his shoulders a shrug. "What if I don't want it to be just a trial?"

Clawd's eyes widened a little, but he then nodded. "Oh. Well then, perhaps you should let her know. It won't be easy to break up with Cleo – I had it easier because you were in the picture. I'm not making excuses or pinpointing, I'm just saying, she had a distraction. Where as now, she doesn't. So if you do break up with her, good luck, that's all I mean."

Deuce nodded in agreement. "So… have you guys ever noticed, the normie?" He asked suddenly, so positively unsure of why he did so. This wasn't the kinda thing he wanted to discuss with the guys, not yet anyway.

Heath narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me, but that's my cousin. And I find what that blogger said about him, absolutely disgusting. That person knows shit all and I swear, if I find them… there will be hell to pay. Pure, pure hell."

Deuce was surprised to see this side of Heath, but then again… the normie was his family. Of course he felt that way. "He's… your cousin? You guys are related?"

Heath nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, yes we are blood related cousins."

Deuce couldn't feel happier at this point. "What's his name?"

Heath looked at Deuce, raising an eyebrow. "Jackson Jekyll, why?"

A small smile appeared on his face. _'I won't forget his name ever again.' _He promised himself.

* * *

The period right after lunch for Jackson, was peer tutoring Mad Science with Mr. Hack. Then after that period was his actual Mad Science class, and the last period of the day was Dead Languages. That made for two periods of three in the afternoon, which he spent with Gorgon.

He felt so estranged yet flattered that Deuce took the time to talk to him… and stare at him. Just because Deuce had glasses on, it didn't mean that he couldn't see into them, even if it was ever so slight. "Jackson…" he hadn't bothered to come back to reality upon first hearing his name. "Jackson, you feeling alright boy?"

He gave his head a shake, ironically feeling a little dizzy. It must've been the different fumes in the room. "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Hackington gave a smile, "There you are, back to reality I see."

Jackson solemnly nodded, "Yeah, wish I wasn't though."

The teacher gave a nod of his own. "I hear you. Here, why don't you go to the library, take a break and get away from here, hmm? Just let me know if you're coming to class or not, so I can set things aside for you."

Jackson gave a nod, "Yeah, sir… with all due respect, I'm dizzy as hell."

Luckily Mr. Hack assisted Jackson out of the classroom, with his belongings. He also gave Jackson an entire copy of the lesson, the results of the lab they were going to do and what not. All that he'd need for the next couple days even.

Jackson pulled out his old, somewhat updated cellular device. He could never keep it on or anything, the battery in it died after an hour, so he only had it for an emergency. Dialing a familiar number he waited upon hearing the dial tone. "Hi mom… it's me. I don't feel well at all… can I come home please?"

Just then, Manny happened to be turning the corner. "Talking to mommy?" He inquired teasingly.

Jackson turned around, "Actually yes, I am. Now leave me alone, Manny. I don't need your shit today." His eyes widened, "No, no – not you mom… please… if you could come and get me? Thanks. Yes, I love you too…" Before Jackson could say another word, Manny had taken the cell phone from Jackson and tossed it up against the wall, the poor phone just shattering upon impact. "thanks. Thanks a lot Manny."

Manny shrugged nonchalantly. "Not a problem normie, so tell me… why are you calling your mommy?"

Jackson went to shove his way past Manny, but failed. Why today of all days? Why _any_ day actually? "None of your business now let me through, I need to go get my stuff… I just wanna go home and sleep… please. Not today."

His earned response was Manny shoving him hard up against the lockers. Manny went to say something, when he noticed the normie begin to cough, at first it was a cough… but then it was more. He wasn't utterly dumb; he knew that Jackson stated he wasn't feeling well, so after that impact he'd probably throw right up.

Jackson tried his best to hold it in, however he just couldn't anymore. Upon letting it go, there was very little substance and a little bit blood coming from his mouth at that moment, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up it had just happened.

Manny backed up, feeling suddenly horrified. The normie was spewing blood? Was this… normal? "Hey, back off him Manny… can't you see he's sick?"

In a bit of a daze, Jackson was able to tell that his cousin had come to the rescue this time. He made a mental note to thank him later. "I… I didn't know…"

"Well you do now, get lost." Heath made his way to Jackson's side, as he hurled a little more. "Hey, you alright?" He didn't think so, despite Jackson nodding that he was alright.

His voice was soft and a little hoarse, "Mom… she's waiting… I think…" he trailed off weakly.

Heath helped Jackson as they made their way outside. Sure enough, his mom was waiting there in the vehicle, she hopped out of it as soon as she saw the mess Jackson was in. "My poor baby," she said in a hushed whisper as she gave Jackson a hug. He was too exhausted to fight back. "let's get you home. Thank you sweetheart, for aiding your cousin outside."

Heath gave a nod, "Anytime…"

She opened the vehicle door for Jackson, upon shutting it she turned to Heath. "Would you get any homework he'll be missing my dear?"

"Yes, of course I will Auntie."

She smiled, "Thank you dear, now we'll be in touch okay? Love you!" She made her way back into the vehicle and Heath watched as they sped off down the street.

He let out a big sigh and muttered under his breath. "Jackson… if you don't let me know what's going on… I swear."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Five is now done too, woot! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review, review, review please! It's always greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)_

**A / n: **_You guys just never honestly cease to amaze me! 28 reviews, 5 favorites and 4 follows! Eep! I feel really, really great and so, so happy for my co - writing bestie and I to be doing this story right up for you! Now this chapter may or may not seem boring to you, but more is to come - I promise! Oh, and just noting... I did try my best to keep the teachers in character - but forgive me, it's been awhile since I've heard any of their voices, so just a warning for you guys xD Now please do enjoy, :)_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Six**

"I am very concerned, Headless Headmistress…" Mr. Hackington seized the opportunity to talk to her as soon as she entered the teacher's lounge. She glanced over her shoulder, turning around shortly afterwards.

"You are?" She inquired. There were a few things she was already concerned about, but that wasn't her main focus right now.

He nodded, "Yes. I think some things seriously need to be ceased around here. I find that… boogie blogger thing to be such a nuisance. Students are worrying about it and what it'll say about them next and for their entertainment, _someone_ is always a target. It's massively disrespectful and I do not think it is remotely appropriate, nor the reason what young monsters come to school for."

Grace Bloodgood gave a nod of her own. "You're right, I've noticed it here and there. Abbey tells me she'd have had it destroyed a long time ago - but then again she also says that about the toaster when it doesn't get her bagel right." She giggled, Abbey was surely something else. How she adored that ghoul.

"Well, Miss Bominable's bagel isn't one of my top concerns. My concerns… lie within a specific student." He began softly, the other teachers in the lounge talking and bustling quietly amongst themselves.

She turned to face him, "A specific student? You don't say."

Mr. Hackington took this as a moment to continue his thoughts while he had her undivided attention. "Yes. Jackson Jekyll to be utmost specific." Grace automatically tried to think back to see if Abbey had said anything about him. They were in the same grade after all and she was an excellent judge of well - being, she could sense who felt on the verge of crying, even if they looked as if they weren't going to. But Mrs. Bloodgood couldn't recall anything that the ghoul had said about Jackson, or if she ever really spoke about him at all.

"Please do go on." She urged him.

He gave a sigh, "I know that boy as if he were my own, I know him _so_ very well." He began, trying to think of how he'd justify what he wanted to tell her.

She softly smiled, "As I know Abbey, more or less?"

Hack gave yet another nod, "More or less. And well, to me… I can feel that something isn't going right. Now I'm not saying go get involved in his life, that's the last thing I'm sure he needs."

The sound of Grace's classic pump heels clicking upon the tiled floor filled the room. "I'm not the type of principal to just stick my nose into anyone and everyone's business Mr. Hackington. What do you feel, or think - on nothing but a hunch - is wrong with our dear honor roll student?" She was very proud of Jackson, he had every subject's highest grade down pat, he had the highest average out of anyone, current and past who attended Monster High… he was incredibly talented with that brain of his.

Unbeknownst to them Mr. Where was present near by - although he appeared out of no where - as he usually did. "You do know… I remember reading somewhere… the higher an I.Q a being has, especially a human - the more depressed they are or can eventually be?"

Mrs. Bloodgood raised an eyebrow as she sipped her green tea. "What evidence backs that up, Mr. Where?"

Mr. Where shrugged, "Well, wouldn't you be depressed too if you knew the real meaning behind things and happenings within the world? How completely cruel and heartless other humans can be? If you don't fit in, how devastating it is, even if you tell yourself you don't care?"

Mr. Hackington looked much more worried than he had before.

Mr. Where continued onward, "And I'll have you also know… the funniest, most comical person… I'm sure I don't have to tell you who exactly that is here currently at Monster High," instantaneously, every teacher in the lounge - who'd now started listening - knew that the biggest class clown at Monster High was none other than Heath Burns, himself. "can also be the most depressed on the inside?"

Mrs. Bloodgood had to admit, these things _did_ make sense… but the students at Monster High were more than just a school or a smoothly run faculty. They were a _family_. To hear that Jackson and / or Heath weren't… as happy as they should be, it felt unsettling and definitely not in the good way. "As much as I hate to admit it, it does make sense. Why such a dark input, Mr. Where?"

He gave a chuckle and sipped his coffee. "Ah, Mrs. Bloodgood… I am the dramatic arts teacher, surely I more than anyone else would know these things. Did I tell you that we are at the point in my class, that we are writing scripts for our own plays?"

Mr. Hackington raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Well, that's nice and all but -"

With the clearing of his throat, Mr. Where continued. "Ah, ah - I am not finished yet." He told the other male, narrowing his eyes towards him. Turning his attention back to the principal, he went on. "Mr. Heath Burns wrote a _very_ intriguing one."

Grace tilted her head in wonder, "Did he, now?"

Mr. Where nodded, "Oh yes, indeed he did. It was about grieving over lost loved ones. Light and dark angels and the pure depths of hell."

Grace couldn't help but to feel a horrid chill run up and down her spine - again, _not_ in the good way. "Oh?"

The drama teacher nodded, "Yes, indeed. I pulled him aside… and told him the truth."

"That he may need help?" Hack suggested rapidly, earning a semi - glare from both of them.

"No, Hack. Not quite," Mr. Where interjected. "I told him that it was by far one of the _best_ plays I'd ever read coming from a student. I also asked him what brought on the idea, where he got his inspiration from. Now, any little thing can give you a boost of inspiration if you see it correctly."

The teachers were zoning in on Mr. Where's every word, just hanging on what he'd say next.

"Do go on. Don't stop now." Mrs. Bloodgood told him, stirring her tea once more.

He gave a nod, "Right. Well, he told me… that he hadn't been feeling like himself lately. And that the idea was inspired one day when he'd woken up… wiping tears off his face. He had cried in his sleep, without knowing - but he dreamt of losing a close loved one - specifically a _cousin_. Hesitantly, he did end up telling his parents that he'd woken up with tears. Now, one of his parents are completely normal, well human... and the other, whilst human too - is fire attributed just like Heath. Or well, Heath got it from them. More specifically, his mother. However - depression, anxiety… other somewhat concerning disorders _have_ been noted in his family history and not just in a couple people. Jackson Jekyll is Heath's blood related cousin."

Hack raised yet another eyebrow in question, but then he realized he'd already known that. "Ah yes, that's right. They are related. I wouldn't have known if I hadn't asked Jackson myself, or heard it directly from him. Mind you, Heath cares about Jackson a lot, and vice verse. At least I can see it pretty often."

Grace gave a nod of her own as she saw it for herself just as often, turning on her heels she still delicately sipped her tea. "The main point?"

Mr. Where had honestly lost it, but it'd come back to him. "Well, just because things can be hidden well," he turned completely invisible just to emphasize his point, "doesn't mean they aren't truly there…" he became visible once again. "see my point now?" He told them, chuckling at the pun.

Mr. Hackington nodded accompanied with a small chuckle, "I do. That's… also what I was trying to tell you Mrs. Bloodgood, I… I don't think Jackson is the, uh, happiest he's ever been. He absolutely _loves_ Mad Science. He even peer tutors it before his actual Mad Science class but… I just don't see the adoration in his eyes anymore. I barely see any trace of emotion, which heeds my worry if you can imagine."

Grace gave a light sigh, she was trapped here. There wasn't much she could really do, even as the principal. "Well, my only suggestion would be to watch him. Try and watch both of them, carefully. If anything changes, good or bad - I'll be making some phone calls home. That is all I can do, thank you for bringing it to my attention boys." She tried to shrug off the feelings of worry that she herself was having. "Now, let's move forward with the rest of the day, shall we?"

* * *

**Review, review, review! Please do? Y'know it's always appreciated!**

**Thanks again guys! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:**_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)_

**A / n: **_I absolutely swear that I'm at a loss for words… in only six chapters, there's a total of 34 reviews, 6 favorites and 5 follows. I've never had so much in such a short period of time in a story before! And there's no one but all you guys to thank! Every single review received is always very appreciated! The co – writer bestie ( Written–Anonymously ) and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts! And to show our gratitude, here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy._

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Seven**

It was barely fifteen minutes into lunch; Abbey crossed one frosty leg over the other elegantly as she huffed impatiently. "How's it going ghoul?" Frankie asked her dear friend as she sat down next to Abbey Bominable. Soon Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura and Ghoulia were seated with them as well, each ghoul enjoying their lunches.

"It is okay. Abbey is worried, but 'tis none of your business." She told Frankie flat out, showing concern but also standing her ground, as she always did.

Frankie gave a nod – she knew how to take Abbey's words a lot better than other people did. Others might have easily gotten offended with her choice of words, but Frankie knew what she meant hurtfully and what she meant in a sincere manner, which _did_ make all the difference. "Well I know it's not exactly our business, but maybe we could help?"

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and straightened her posture (as if it could've gotten any more perfectly positioned) and her icy eyes darted in the direction she _voluntarily_ stared in – Heath's.

This was peculiar though, she never usually paid any attention to Heath unless he tried to make her do so, in which she'd just ignore his existence. He just passed the table, not stopping to talk to Abbey as he normally would and rapidly continued on his way. "… Abbey not hot enough for flame – headed asshole?" The lot of ghouls let out little laughs here and there, Abbey's expression remained serious as her eyes narrowed in his direction. "Is Abbey too… icy?"

Frankie giggled. "No, no Abbey… he looked worried. Busy. Maybe both? His mind is wrapped up in something… I'm pretty sure of it."

Lagoona let her gaze follow Heath until he left the creepateeria altogether. "Seems strange though mates, he didn't stop to flirt with Abbey like he usually does… _nothing_ usually stops Heath from doing that."

Clawdeen poked her fork in at her meaty leftovers; meanwhile Draculaura was thankful she was on the opposite side of the lunch table away from those leftovers. "That is true… hell nor high waters stop Heath from spitting some cheesy pick – up line at Miss Bominable here, so what's up with the hot – head?"

Draculaura lightly narrowed her eyes at her friend Clawdeen. "That's a little… abrupt. But I don't exactly think it is untrue and I do somewhat see this as rather peculiar."

Abbey wanted to pretend she didn't care, but deep within, she knew she did. The way he would call upon her attention and waste his breath just for her… it was in its own way – romantic. "I wonder what is wrong with Heath?" she said softly to herself, sinking in her seat.

* * *

He loathed that stinging sensation that seemed to prick the back of his eyes. He picked up the pace from walking, to running. He didn't honestly care if anyone caught him. Heath just _had_ to get out of there and right now.

He bumped into a very muscular male figure and almost fell to the ground. Instead of yelling at this person for holding him up longer than he could afford to be, the tears started coming out and pouring like waterworks. It startled the other monster. "Hey… hey, Heath? Hey, are you alright?"

Heath wiped away some tears that were blurring his vision and he sniffled, looking up to none other than Clawd Wolf. "I… I… it's…J…Jack…s...son." He sputtered out, the poor thing was barely audible but lucky enough for Clawd he had naturally great hearing and didn't need to ask a very upset Heath to repeat himself.

The older's eyes widened, "Jackson? Jekyll?" He cursed himself in his mind, of course Heath was talking about _that_ Jackson, there was no other normie who went to the school and certainly no monster was named such a... human name. "Sorry, uh... what about him? What's going on?" He tried not to ask too many questions but the possibilities were endless and Clawd didn't really know what to think.

Heath was trembling all over at just the thought of what he was told previously. "My mom… called me at the start of lunch." He began, trying to tell his version of what had happened from the beginning even though it was still hazy, despite it happening a mere few minutes ago.

Clawd gave a small smile, "Conversing with momma, that's good."

Heath chuckled, "Yeah…" it was the serious tone Heath's voice took, that scared the living daylights out of Clawd. "except what she said wasn't good… see, we're not the picture perfect family… well, sorta - but anyway... and Jackson… he… he attempted…"

The popular jock of the school looked to the infamous class clown, who was doing the most farthest thing from laughing possible. This issue had to have shaken him up badly. "To kick Manny's ass? I would and I really should." He clenched a fist, but geared his attention back to Heath.

"No, no... Clawd… I think Manny added his input for the last time when he had the chance…" Right now, he'd give anything to hear a lame joke from Heath. But he doubted it would happen, which plunged him into thinking the absolute worst.

Unbeknownst to them, Mr. Where was right there in the hallway with them – completely invisible of course. As much as he didn't like eavesdropping on conversations or using his invisibility for this… he felt that this was a justified reason to.

Clawd gave his head a shake, "English… please. What are you talking about?"

More tears spilled from Heath Burns' eyes. "Jackson… attempted suicide Clawd, he attempted to kill himself, to be _dead _like pretty much everything and anything that crawls around here! Are we on the same damn page now?" He looked to Clawd apologetically right away after raising his voice the slightest bit, he didn't mean to turn angry or sound rude on the drop of a dime like that. "I'm _so _sorry Clawd." the older monster gave a wave of his paw, urging Heath to continue and also letting him know that things were alright and forgiven. "… my mom had just called to tell me… and give me the room number. The doctors… they kept losing him… they're supposed to know what to do and how to fix him! Not… lose him…"

That information was extremely hard to hear and it was even harder to comprehend. "Is… Jackson okay now, Heath? Do you know?"

Heath sniffled, still shaking like a leaf. "Mom said he's okay… just, out of it - completely. He's unconscious. But she said that he's okay. They won't know anything else until he comes back out of it… they don't know when... normie health is complicated and I just, can't believe I was sitting in class… when Jackson attempted… suicide. He was submerged in agony, just when he thought he was too numb to feel anything... he was slowly _dying_... while I was in class… not doing anything… just socializing… and he was in so much… pain. Struggling to breathe..." He heaved a sigh, "how could _me_ of all people, his own family… be so ignorant to him?"

Clawd gave his own head a shake, it was entirely surreal. It wasn't that he doubted Heath, that wasn't it at all. He didn't think the younger male was lying. It was just a hard thing to… hear and comprehend within his mind. This wasn't taking down a note and doing the assigned homework. This was so much more than that... this was real life and Clawd had to admit, it was terrifying. Especially a scenario like this. "So, where is Jackson? You mentioned doctors… he at the hospital?"

Heath gave a quick nod, "Yes, yes… sorry I didn't mention that sooner. I'm just, so… damn frazzled and upset in general… I can barely think, I'm _so_ sorry."

Clawd couldn't walk away from Heath now, not like this. "It's okay... it's okay. Let me take you there? It's the least I could do… would that be alright?"

Heath must've thanked Clawd at least half a million times before they even went anywhere, "Please! Thank you, thank you so much Clawd. That'd be great."

Quickly, both males headed for the nearest exit of the school leaving Mr. Where standing in the hallway ironically right where everything had just happened. Reappearing, he gave his head a slow shake. "Jackson… attempted suicide… I think I must notify the Headmistress…" Sadly, he removed himself from the hallway, on his hunt to find Bloodgood.

* * *

**Well, you guys know what I'd like to see! Reviews, reviews, reviews! Please and thank you :) they're always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)_

**A / n: **_As usual, you guys rock my socks right off! Now we have a total of 40 reviews! Yay, that's awesome. You guys honestly make writing this story so worth it. The feedback is what keeps the creative juices flowing and thanks again for doing so. Just a quick note, I did lots of research on Jackson's exact family tree, how Heath's related, etc. (I don't want this to be 'like the books' because if I had that intention, I'd have posted it in a different section, this is the cartoon section which therefore is pretty different from the books). So I've made up some tidbits here and there and took information from the cartoon / webisodes here and there. Nothing is set in stone ;D and there is no specific time frame, none of that. It's just a story my co - writer and I came up with the idea for and are having a_ _great__ time writing! We hope to hear more reviews from you guys! Please enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Eight**

It turned out Mrs. Bloodgood had taken the afternoon off. She of course deserved it once in awhile and the school always ran so smoothly, she didn't feel the need to be replaced if she had to leave for a half day. Mr. Where searched around the staff room, coincidentally the only teacher in there was Mr. Hackington. "Hack… I need a moment of your time, _please_. This absolutely cannot wait."

Hack raised an eyebrow, "You sound serious. Sad… desperate perhaps?"

Mr. Where gave a slow, sad nod. "It seems as though you revealing your concerns were that of foreshadowing my dear friend and not a moment too early."

"I don't like the sound of that… what happened, Where?" He asked bluntly.

Meanwhile Mr. Where was still trying to find the words to describe it delicately. "Under normal circumstances, I am never at a loss for words… but now, I feel like I want to speak… but I have nothing but silence in mind."

Mr. Hackington put down his coffee, looking to the other teacher skeptically. "Please, don't speak in riddles now. What's going on?"

Mr. Where hung his head down solemnly, "I… was invisible in the hallway, Heath bursted into the hallway suddenly from the creepateeria, startling me – so I turned invisible… and I noticed he seemed very upset. Then he just so happened to bump into Mr. Clawd Wolf. With some tears and hesitation… he spilled what was wrong. He told Clawd that Jackson… our dear Jackson… had the direct attempt…" how could he word this softly? Was there a possible way to do so? "at taking his own life."

Mr. Hackington didn't say anything, but if he had something in his hands it would've fallen to the floor as he entered shock. "Please," he begged softly to Mr. Where. "please tell me he didn't succeed…"

Mr. Where couldn't have been happier feeling inside to tell him that and it be the exact truth. "He didn't… he didn't take his life, but he did still attempt to. He's residing in the hospital now… unconscious – that's what I could get for the most part out of the conversation. Clawd very kindly offered to drive Heath there so he could visit. It seemed like you bringing things up with Headmistress wasn't a moment too soon."

Hack gave another slow nod. "Yes… I just, my poor boy. He just… attempted… not to live anymore?"

Mr. Where nodded, "I will let you know more as soon as I myself do. I promise it, Hack." He honestly wasn't surprised seeing Mr. Hackington react to this news as if he were a blood related parent to him. Most all the staff knew that Jackson was highly respected and adored by him and of course vice verse.

"Thank you, Where. I'll be… lingering around. Thank you. You will tell Mrs. Bloodgood, won't you? I… I can hardly bare to think about it." He told the other, much solemn manner spreading about.

Mr. Where nodded, "Of course… but as far as students, or anyone goes – this is strictly confidential until we have all the required answers and proper knowledge to distribute."

Hack watched the other teacher leave, taking that moment to let his own emotions out. It was much too close a call. Too close a call indeed.

* * *

"Would… uh, would it be cool if… I came, in too?" Clawd asked Heath hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't sure what the other would say. Sure they weren't extremely close; Clawd and Jackson, but the thought of never having gotten the chance to known him and now coming _so_ close in losing him to suicide truly did scare him.

Heath looked to Clawd skeptically, "You seriously want to come in and see Jackson?"

Clawd shifted his gaze downward, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he gave his big shoulders a shrug. "Well, why not?"

Heath gave a sigh, it was very chilly out at the moment and he was feeling rather cold. He suddenly narrowed his eyes, "Because Clawd, it would seem really… fake of you – in my eyes. If I were in Jackson's position, that's how I'd see it." Before waiting to see if Clawd was even paying attention, he continued on anyway. "I mean, yesterday he was still feeling in pain… no one cared then. But because he attempted to take his life, now everyone's going to notice? Now everyone is going to 'get to know him' to try ease their own conscience? Please, how damn fake is that?" He then went on once more, "Here, lemme answer that for you - very."

The older male knew exactly where Heath was coming from and he couldn't blame him one bit. "You're absolutely right Heath, but I have my reasons and I have spoken to Jackson on quite a few occasions, _I_ know his name. So, may I proceed?"

Heath was slightly taken aback, but he was glad he was and that Clawd cared enough to stand his ground. "Yes, and thank you Clawd."

Before either of the two could say another word, a tall, handsome man stepped out of the hospital doors. Clawd took one look at the man's deep red hair, then glanced at Heath. "Hey dad," Heath greeted, no where near as happy as he would normally sound. "uh, how's Jackson doing?"

Isaac's brown eyes seemed to be rather dull just at the mere mentioning of his nephew, noting the current circumstances. "Well, when your mother and I got here we convinced your aunt to go home and get some sleep. I told her we'd call her if there were any changes or updates. She was a mess, shaking… crying, trying to tell us it was her fault." He stopped his point, looking to Clawd. "Hello. You are?"

Clawd gave a nod in acknowledgement. "Clawd Wolf, sir. I brought Heath here and… I was hoping I could visit with the n- uh, Jackson."

Heath watched as Isaac gave Clawd a skeptical look, almost identical to the one he often gave, "Well, I won't begrudge it. But you'd best have nothing but the purest of intentions, or else. Understood?"

Clawd could see where Heath got his protective yet angered side from – of course he had no idea that the actual fire attributed parent Heath took after, was not his father but his mother. "Yes sir, completely understood."

Isaac looked to Heath, who gave a nod of reassurance. "Alright, both of you… follow me." He had almost forgotten that Clawd Wolf was with them as he started up conversation again. "Apparently, my sister decided it'd be a great idea… to have Jackson tag along, on a visit to the asylum. I've told her time and time again until her husband and his father shows signs of being very stable, Jackson and Ho- uh, he just shouldn't be anywhere near him. That's not fair to him, having to hear those hurtful comments coming directly from his own flesh and blood… his own father..."

Clawd was just letting this information sink in. Jackson's biological father… was in an insane asylum? That was some seriously deep shit. He never would've known that had he not been there right now.

Heath looked to his father, very curiously. "What… did he say?"

Isaac sighed heavily, "Oh you know, the same thing every single time Jackson visits. The whole, 'You're dead to me' and 'I have _no_ son' and 'You're nothing but a disgrace' and Jackson being the 'Demon child from the true depths of hell' and so on. I'm surprised this is Jackson's _first_ attempt to be honest with you, I know I'd have attempted a lot sooner. It's not right Heath, Jackson having to live with the fact that… he doesn't exist to his own father and his mother wants things to go right back to normal as soon as possible… but I don't think they ever will and she's not letting that go. She's living in the past and it's hurting Jackson deeply. It's only creating a cut that's getting deeper and deeper until - surprise, he snapped." Isaac ran a hand through his soft hair. He then shook his head, his arm dropping to the side with a shrug of his strong shoulders. "I could discuss this with my sister until I'm blue in the face but it just won't set in… as sad as it seems, maybe now _this_ incident… will clear her mind a little bit more." That seemed to be a good place to end this part of the rant for now.

Heath gave a nod, he glanced to Clawd for a moment, then to his father. "It seems sad that for a point to be proven, someone needed to be sacrificed. I'm glad he didn't succeed… I just, love him too much to let him go."

Isaac nodded, "Of course, as do your mother and I Heath. We all love Jackson and, well – dearly. But is it selfish of us to keep him alive, only for him to live in misery?"

What Heath's father had said, really stung in Clawd's mind. He did have a point, even though they didn't want to lose Jackson… he was apparently suffering inside. Enough. A lot – to attempt something like suicide. Could he get better and move on from it? Would there be more attempts? Clawd felt his heart stop just at the thought.

Heath lightly shrugged, "Yeah… you're right. I just, dad... I'm not ready to let him go. Not now…"

They stopped just short of the room Jackson was residing in. Isaac reached out and gently pulled Heath into a hug, rubbing his back gently. "I know, I know… me neither. Heath… I'm preparing you, he's a little wired for sound." He lightly chuckled at the pun. "Y'know, IV's and stuff… human stuff." He looked over to Clawd and inquisitively asked, "Are you ready?"

Clawd took in a shaky breath, letting it out finally. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Well - review, review, review please! It's greatly appreciated, as always!**

P.s. Cliffhanger much? ;D don't hate me though, more to come soon!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)  
_

**A / n: **_Whoa! This story hasn't even hit the tenth chapter yet and there's 45 reviews, 7 favorites and 6 follows? That's amazing and a lot better than I thought this story would do. It's all thanks to you guys! You're amazing, thanks again soo much and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Speedy updates just for you guys :)_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Nine**

"Listen, before we go anywhere... I'll have you know a couple things." Isaac, Heath's father said as he looked to Clawd sternly. He didn't know exactly who this guy was, or who this guy _thought_ he was but if he had bad intentions, Isaac wanted him gone sooner than humanely possible. "All of what you heard... must stay within these walls. Had I noticed you were there, I'd have never said anything. Do you understand me? I'm absolutely serious – are you hearing me loud and clear?" Clawd nodded quickly, feeling rather intimidated. "I... I didn't mean to go on and on... it's just that, it's so shocking and I'm really scared. I was actually talking to Heath, _not _you."

Clawd nodded, "Of course... I have a question, or two of my own. If that's alright?"

Heath's eyes lightly widened in worry, but he looked to his father, who seemed to be remaining calm. "Go on."

"Well, with Jackson's mom going to the asylum to visit her husband... also Jackson's father and her bringing Jackson along... why was that happening at all to begin with? I mean, y'know it hurts him, so why let him go?" Clawd asked, flinching a little at the end of his sentence. He wasn't really sure what to expect from Heath's father. One minute he was sad, the next mad, the next moment he was calm - it seemed to be changing quite a lot.

But then again, almost losing his nephew to suicide probably did that to him.

Isaac let out a sigh, "I really tried... my wife tried, Heath tried - we truly tried to convince him it'd be best to just, move in with us. But he was so, so stubborn and adamant about staying with his mother. I think it's somewhat misguided loyalty. We didn't want to force him, but I guess we should have. I mean, it's a sweet gesture for him to stay with his mother... but who's really the one suffering in the end, hmm?"

Clawd nodded, "You're right - Jackson is. It's really nice how much he cares for his mother, but I guess with certain things poking and prodding at him... it got to be too much to handle. I give him major credit, I'd have snapped and gave right up a long damn time ago."

Heath looked longingly towards the room, "So... after this, Jackson's living with us, right dad?"

Isaac gave a quick nod, "You bet your gassy ass he is. I don't care what he says, we're not leaving him to go home again - that was way too close a call and I will not have it happen again. I'm _not_ losing my nephew."

Heath chuckled and narrowed his eyes, "Thanks, dad. Gassy ass, pfftt." But he felt so much better knowing that Jackson would be living with them as soon as he left the hospital.

A low chuckle escaped from Heath's father, "Anytime. Now... get ready." He let out a soft sigh as he placed his hand upon the door knob, opening the door and heading inside.

* * *

"At popular request... it's been decided that we all will have another chance at picking a lab partner. Please, choose wisely this time so we don't have to waste my class time anymore." Hack told his second last class of the day. Mad Science, the class where his beloved Jackson would normally be seated and ready to go - but was absent.

He of course knew why, but almost wished he didn't. He wouldn't be feeling as sad if he had no idea what was going on. "Excuse me, Mr. Hackington?"

Hack wearily looked over and noticed Deuce Gorgon right there; almost sitting on his desk he was so close. "Yes, Deuce?"

"I _want_ Jackson."

"Excuse me?" Hack questioned back in return, an estranged look on his face.

Deuce blushed heavily; even his snakes cowered in humility. "As my lab partner." He rambled on, "Not the other way," poor Deuce blushed even more. Soon he'd look like a real hot mess. "well yeah, that too but I mean - I hardly know what I mean..." His mind went blank on him. "uh, lab partner! That's right! If that's... okay sir?"

Hack let out a chuckle, did a certain popular young man who was currently dating a doting highness... appear to be interested in Jackson Jekyll?

Part of him lightly snickered at the thought, the boy who was part of the 'it couple' had a thing for Jackson, or so it seemed? But then his protective side began to show. He wasn't trying to hurt Jackson, was he? If he was, there would be severe hell to pay. He'd make sure to turn Deuce into guacamole and chop up the snakes to toss in a random salad some kid made in Home Ick. "I'll take it into consideration." He said finally, not seeming too enthused.

"With all due respect sir, where is he?" Deuce inquired softly, not meaning to seem nosy.

"With all due respect Deuce, it's _none_ of your business. Now, are you going to bother me for anything else or can we get on writing up the good copies of the lab and lab's results today?" He challenged back, Deuce stepping down rather shyly.

He shifted his gaze to the side, "Not really sir, may I be excused to the bathroom?"

Hack gave a nod, "Yes, of course. Hey, I'm sorry... I just, look… I didn't receive good news this morning so it put me out of place. My apologies Deuce. Now run along."

Deuce took a moment to wonder what news could've upturned Mr. Hackington, but he shrugged it off. The topic clearly wasn't up for discussion at the moment. "It's okay, thank you." He took his time strolling out of the classroom; he was bored and done all that had to be done for today's class.

He made his way down the hallway, looking here and there every once in awhile until his eyes came across something peculiar. It looked to be something that was broken into pieces. _'The hell is that?'_ he thought to himself.

He soon knelt down and recognized the broken items, to be that of an old cell phone. A really old cell phone at that. "I'm surprised this didn't combust on its own... it's so old." He said aloud without anyone around. Sometimes he just spoke out loud to himself, or even have somewhat of a conversation.

This came in handy a lot, seeing as Deuce was an only child.

"I swear I didn't do it!" A ghoul giggled as she knelt down beside Deuce. It was none other than Frankie Stein.

"Are you sure?" He chuckled, but then looked at the pieces yet again. "Yeah, no you didn't do it. It's broken in pieces, not fried up." He joked back, but then thought to ask Frankie a question. "You know who's phone this... was?"

Frankie gently took some of the pieces from Deuce's hands, studying them. "Yeah, the only person who has a phone like this in all of Monster High, it's Jackson's."

Deuce gave a slight smile, "Is it?" which then grew into a smirk, "... this could work out in my favor."

The confused ghoul tilted her head, "I'm sorry?"

The male got up and gave a warm smile, "Frankie, you're a genius. Thanks a ton!" and with that he raced off leaving behind Frankie and Jackson's old broken phone.

* * *

**Well, well - another chapter up and posted. Review please! It's always very appreciated.** :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. :)_

**A / n: **_Oh my goodness you guys! 49 reviews, 7 favorites and 8 follows? That's just... I feel so, shocked yet happily amazing and, it's all thanks to every single one of you guys! You're all clawsome ;D Here's the next update, it's not much but the next one will perhaps be better xD_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Ten**

Clawd felt his stomach get weak and queasy as he looked at this pole with a bag attached, following the smaller tube coming out of it, heading right into Jackson's hand. He took a good look at the normie. There weren't any evident marks on him… nothing around his neck – the big wolf shuddered at that thought, he'd have fainted and hit the floor if he'd seen that. So what exactly happened here?

He took a moment to think about Jackson's personality. Soft, quiet… meek – perhaps he took a subtle approach instead? This really was the last thing Clawd wanted to do was think about how Jackson attempted killing himself – he was just so thankful he was alive. "They have him closely monitored," Isaac began, a sigh escaping his frame. "it's because he hasn't woken up yet though, once he does… they have to do a whole bunch of tests to see, how he is mentally and physically."

Clawd took a moment to let all this information soak in. He'd been fortunate enough to not have to go through this kind of endeavor with anyone, well until today that was. "Right, makes sense… although I think he's been through enough."

Isaac gave a nod of his own, "He sure has. Alright, I'm going to go hunt my wife down. You two can stay here with Jackson if you'd like – I won't be long." He gave Heath's shoulder a reassuring pat before leaving the room.

Clawd looked to Heath, "Can he… hear us?"

Heath thought for a few seconds, "Yeah I'm pretty sure he can. They say those in comas can hear everything going on around them and Jackson's unconscious… I'm positive he can."

He was surprised to see Clawd take a seat beside his cousin. It was nice, but he still didn't trust this. What was Clawd really trying to prove here? "Hey Jackson," he began softly. "I'd ask how you are but that's a pretty dumb question. Then again no one's as smart as you are though. You'd even give the staff a big run for their money." He sighed. "I know I don't really have a right to be here, because I didn't do anything to get to know you aside from anyone else, but I want to. I wanted to since… way before this happened. I know it sounds really phony but it's the truth. All I can say now is that I'm sorry about everything you've been going through, I'm… somewhat… sorry that you didn't quite get the escape that you wanted, _but_ think about it this way… obviously you're not meant to go yet, y'know? You haven't filled out your purpose. Or so a ton of those normie movies state, I wouldn't really know personally."

Heath had a small smile on his face, Clawd was being really genuine and sincere to Jackson and it couldn't have made him happier. It was nice to know that his sincerity was true. "Clawd…" he wanted to say thank you, but at the same time he didn't want it to seem like this was all set up for Jackson. That wasn't his intention, so he just figured he'd thank him later. "that's pretty much how it does go in a lot of normie movies. Just saying." He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Clawd raised an eyebrow, but he lightly cursed when he noticed the time. "I hate to cut this short, believe me I do…"

"No, it's okay -" Heath began, but Clawd had cut him off.

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you." He then shifted his gaze back to Jackson. "Anyway, casketball practice is soon and Coach is going to have my furry balls next to Heath's balls of fire if I'm late. Believe me; it was great to see you, even in here. See you soon." Clawd gave a nod to Heath, who nodded back.

"I'll be back Jackson, y'know I will. I love you so much." And with that Heath escorted Clawd out, hoping to find his father to tell them they were headed back to school.

After grabbing some actual lunch and chit chatting about what had happened, Clawd was back just in time for the end of school and what was to be the beginning of casketball practice. Had he missed it, he would've been alright with it. After all, he was visiting Jackson. That was a ton more important than casketball. "How are you feeling Heath?" He inquired genuinely as he finished up with his burger.

Heath gave a shrug, "I don't know. Out of it. I mean, it was nice to see Jackson – don't get me wrong. It's just…"

Clawd looked to Heath, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "He wasn't awake."

Heath gave a nod, "Yeah… I still feel like we could lose him. It's not uncommon y'know. Or what if he's comatose? I'm really scared." He picked at his order of fries. He hadn't eaten anything and wasn't hungry, but figured he should try to eat something.

"I don't even want to think about that."

Heath shook his head, "Me neither. And here's another point," he began, angrily chomping on a fry. "what the hell his that blog gonna say about Jackson if word gets around it was a suicide attempt, huh? I swear, I don't even care who it is or what species, I'll be livid mad and ready to kill."

Clawd agreed right away, "I don't blame you. But it's _not_ going to get out… it won't. But we gotta come up with a story that's believable, if people ask. Y'know, to 'counteract' any suspicions or even assumptions of suicide or whatever, we need a plan."

The young male nodded, "You're right. How about… just a normie flu bug? That'll work, won't it? I mean, he left school sick earlier and so that'll back our story up. I'll tell mom and dad, and of course Jackson before he comes back."

Clawd's eyes shifted, then looked to Heath, "You think he'll want to come back?"

Heath gave a shrug of his shoulders, "I know I wouldn't want to."

"Me neither," he agreed, drumming the steering wheel of his car.

Thinking to himself, Heath then voiced another thought. "He probably should… I mean, what else would he have to do other than be alone with his tormenting thoughts? I'm thinking it'd be a decent distraction perhaps… I don't know. I don't know what to think. But I do know that you have casketball practice to get to. So I won't keep you."

Clawd shrugged it off, "If I'm late, I'm late. I don't care. But will you be alright?"

Heath nodded slowly, "Yeah… I'm just gonna check in with what I missed and then my mom or dad will be coming to get me and we'll head back to the hospital. I'm gonna stay with Jackson for the night."

Clawd thought that was so entirely sweet of Heath to do. He must have loved him dearly and very much so. "That's good, that's good. I'll be sure to check in with you day to day to see how he's doing and if you or I get asked, Jackson's just sick with the flu. Remember?"

Heath gave a small nod and knowing smile, "Yep."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and as always, reviews are very much so appreciated!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Yay! 53 reviews and only 10 chapters? That's fantastic, thanks so much you guys! I know I said this before but I really can't believe there's this many reviews at only 10 chapters into the story, wow. To show my gratitude, here's another chapter for you guys. :)_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Eleven**

No matter how much Clawd tried he just couldn't shake the thoughts of Jackson lying in that hospital bed out of his mind. Now being in the midst of casketball practice, it was certainly costing him his focus. "Yo Clawd!" a teammate called out to him.

Clawd hadn't been paying attention at all in the slightest until he felt the casketball hit him square in the face, making contact with his very sensitive nose. Grasping it and cursing obscenities under his breath, he took the ball and whipped it – the sound of it popping against the wall scared the living daylights out of his teammates.

Without verbal explanation he hurried over to his bag, made sure he had everything and just stormed out of the gymnasium. He honestly wasn't quite sure how he'd explain himself the next time he showed his face at school on Monday, but that wasn't his concern right now. He had _much_ more important matters within the depths of his thoughts.

He raced down the necessary hallway and made it to his locker without being seen by anyone. Quickly gathering all the books he'd need to complete all the homework he was assigned, he shoved them into his school bag and maneuvered as quickly as possible to the doors of the school. For the first time in a long time, it felt wonderful to leave.

* * *

_The team captain of the Casketball team just had a hissy fit! He left abruptly in a scary mean mood. Guess he's not that great a leader and team player after all? Boo, just when I thought he couldn't get cuter, he takes a dramatic drop. Try getting a ghoulfriend with that attitude, Wolf! (No wonder Miss de Nile dumped him)_

Deuce narrowed his eyes at his iCoffin. What could it be buzzing about now? As he gently lifted his sunglasses to scan the text, he slid them back up on his nose and rolled his eyes. This blog really did victimize everyone and anyone.

He doubted that he himself could even pee without it being blogged and the entire school knowing about it.

Even though it was peculiar how Clawd left practice, he surely had a reason to do so. And so what if he didn't want to share the reason loud and proud with the entire school? He shouldn't have to. Nor should he have to worry about it being spread all over the school either.

He then shifted his gaze to the brand new iCoffin that he'd just bought. It was so new that no one else in the school had it yet, this was the next generation iCoffin and Deuce didn't buy it for himself.

No way, he was totally happy with his iCoffin and completely knew how to run it now. This was a present for someone else. It wasn't for Cleo either. This new phone was for Jackson Jekyll.

Frankie had given him this brainwave when she confirmed that the old broken phone was Jackson's. So Deuce had gotten something Jackson needed so he couldn't possibly refuse it – or so he thought anyway.

He was now on his way over to Clawd's house; he wanted to see if he could get the phone to Jackson somehow. He thought it'd be much better than Deuce doing it, since when he'd asked to hang out; Jackson seemed completely unenthused to do so. Perhaps Clawd would have a better chance?

Not only that, but Deuce had no idea where Jackson lived; otherwise he'd give the gift to him directly. His mind began to wander thinking about what kind of family Jackson had.

The Jekyll's. Biologically, he had to have a mother and father. But did they all live together? Did he only live with his dad, while his mom had visitations? Or did he live with his mother and his father left them? Did Jackson have any siblings? He did recently learn that Heath was Jackson's cousin.

He didn't know much more about Jackson, but he wanted to know a lot more. He did have another approach to gain that opportunity, considering Jackson totally shot down the first approach in doing so.

Deuce finally reached the Wolf's residence and knocked on the door, still boxed iCoffin in his hands. As soon as he began to second guess his sanity, the front door opened. He chuckled when he'd seen Clawdeen – her hair all in curlers and wax strips all up her legs, she'd apparently put off ripping them to answer the door. "Hey Clawdeen, hot date tonight?" He inquired coolly.

Clawdeen giggled, "Man, I wish! Then I'd have a reason for this self – torture. What's up Deuce?"

He had to admit he loved her confidence. She was in mid – preparation to look good and here he was at her front door, she wasn't the least bit phased. "Nothing much, is Clawd home?"

She looked into the home and then back at Deuce. "Yeah, but I'd advise you to make it quick. Not only is mom making his favorite for dinner tonight, I think he's in some kinda funk. He won't say anything about it though, so good luck."

Before Deuce could thank Clawdeen for the information, she disappeared from the door and Clawd soon took her place, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. "Oh hey, that's the new iCoffin. You have a change of heart with Cleo?"

Deuce shook his head, "No, no. It's not that. This is… well I have a huge favor to ask you. It's about Jackson."

Clawd's heart began to race wildly. What would he have to tell Deuce? Should he say anything? No, he shouldn't! But… should he? "Oh?" At this point, he tried to continue using one word answers so he wouldn't come off as uncomfortable.

"Yeah, see his old phone got totaled in the hallway and Frankie told me it was his and… I wanted to get him a new one. So, I figured no one besides him deserves the hot new thing, so yeah. Do you think you could give it to him for me? Don't tell him it's from me, just say… it's a gift."

Clawd took the new phone and gave a nod, but lingered to observe Deuce. Was he… blushing? He definitely was! _'Deuce, do you have a crush? On Jackson?' _He bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to embarrass his good friend, especially if he had just jumped carelessly to conclusions. "Yeah, sure. Will do."

Deuce gave a nod, "Awesome, okay thanks. Text me if you want." He waved before leaving the Wolf residence.

Clawd just stood there, giving his head a shake. "What a crazy damn day."

* * *

**Review guys! Y'know it's always majorly appreciated :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

_**A / n: **__Yet again, you guys are totally amazing for giving your continued support! Thanks so much, it's extremely appreciated. Hope you're enjoying the decently fast updates xD much love for your support of this story! :)_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**  
**Chapter Twelve**

"I swear Mr. Mummy wants me to cry in the corner and I think he quite enjoys doing so," Heath conversed with the still unconscious Jackson as he worked on his math homework that Sunday afternoon. He would usually be lectured to do all his homework on Friday but alas, he didn't do so again and now he was backed up against the wall to get it done before Monday. "he knows I'm so bad at math, yet he still assigns this homework. I suck balls at math, y'know that. Remember when we did that thing on prime numbers, and I kept referring it to food?" He chuckled, "Prime ribs are great, Clawd totally agrees and… I was studying while being mass hungry. It should've been a no - brainer that I was gonna compare edibles with education."

Unbeknownst to Heath, Jackson lightly stirred and his eyes gently fluttered open. "You were just born hungry, Heath." He voiced sounding a little raspy, attempting to clear his throat and fully regain consciousness.

"Yeah well, that's pretty much true. And y'know-" Heath's eyes widened and he almost threw his homework clean across the room. "Jackson!" He couldn't restrain himself from hugging his cousin tightly.

Jackson stifled a small chuckle and mumbled, "Hey… and ouch, ooh that hurts." He was trying to wake up completely and it was proving to be difficult. Perhaps after a few minutes he'd try moving a little more? Progressively, he'd try.

Heath almost jumped back, "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. But you're awake and I'm so happy to see you again! You don't even know…" A small tear made its way down Heath's face. "I didn't know if I would and I love you so much I didn't want to think about not being able to and -"

"Hey, Heath… shh, it's okay. I'm fine, see? I'm okay." He comforted his cousin the best he could without being submerged in pain, gently patting his hand. "I'm okay and now I just want to go home."

Heath lightly narrowed his eyes, "Speaking of that, dad's taking you back home, with us."

Jackson gave a slow nod, "Yeah, I figured as much. That's fine; I just don't want to be here in this hospital anymore. I'm sure I've been here long enough."

Heath shrugged, "Well the weekend at least, but you're really awake. I'm so glad, you don't even know." Heath repeated, unaware of doing so as result of being quite nervous and anxiously awaiting.

Jackson felt so loved when he was around Heath and his aunt and uncle. He truly felt that they cared about him. They cared more about Jackson, than Jackson care about himself. "Sure I do, I can feel it. I love you too." Before he could even ask for a drink of water, Heath was reaching over to get it.

"Here, you can have mine. I'm sure you're thirsty, personally I'd be ready to down a lake." He handed the styrofoam cup of water to the other, who accepted it graciously.

After finishing up with the entire cup, he felt a little better. "Yeah, thank you." He looked rather guiltily to the side, "I'm really sorry Heath. I didn't mean to cause so much commotion."

Right away Heath shook his head, "No, no – it's okay. You didn't cause lots of commotion, we just love you and wanted to be here, make sure you got the best of care all that kinda stuff y'know?"

Jackson nodded, "Yeah… hey, y'know what's weird? I had a really strange dream while I was out."

Heath raised a curious eyebrow, "You did?"

He nodded once again, it was honestly all he had the energy to do. "Yeah, first of all – I could've sworn that I heard Clawd talking to me. I mean him, of all monsters right? Why would he even notice my existence?"

The younger of both cousins narrowed his eyes, "He sure did notice you."

Jackson tried to think and analyze what Heath had meant, but he didn't have the will to. "Thing is though, he was… really nice. Sweet. But totally sincere. Strange huh?"

Heath shook his head in debate, "No, not really. I mean, he really was here Jackson. He did come visit you… he was sincere and I was here with him, I witnessed it all."

Jackson wanted to really argue this, but he couldn't be bothered. "Why did you let him? I mean, at least he was nice and sincere but still… he's one of _them_. Y'know, the ones that fit in and are popular and stuff. He shouldn't have visited me… our worlds shouldn't cross. I'm a nerd, he's a jock. No, no. Just – no thanks."

Heath shook his head, normally Jackson didn't think this way. Usually he wasn't so quick to isolate himself from others, but he knew that was due to what was said to him by his biological father at the asylum. He'd clouded Jackson's thoughts with that sort of 'you don't belong anywhere' opinion for as long as Heath could remember. Even as an infant, he would state how he didn't belong. He was damn good at manipulating Jackson's thoughts too.

It wasn't that Jackson didn't have a mind of his own, sure he did. It was just… being told something constantly for so many years, it sinks in and is believed to be true. He knew that it would take a lot of turning around from several people to prove this wrong, but Heath was more than willing to at least try. "You'll stay with us Jackson, won't you?"

Jackson wearily nodded, "Yes of course Heath, I… I can't promise anything, but for now – I'm not going anywhere." He weakly chuckled, "I have no energy to do anything to be honest."

As much as Heath didn't like the fact that Jackson couldn't promise that, it'd have to do for now. "Okay, good. Stay. Don't go anywhere for a long time, please."

* * *

It didn't take long for the doctors to run all the tests needed and finally let Jackson go home. Well his home now being with his cousin, aunt and uncle but he'd always felt at home there, so he wasn't forced out of his comfort zone or anything.

He had his nose stuck in a book that he'd read before, but decided to read over again for the fourth time now. He didn't really have the time to head out to the library and he hadn't booked out a new one from school yet, so this would have to do.

He seemed to be rather comfortable sitting horizontally in Isaac's favorite reclining chair, legs hung over the side as he was reading his book. Despite knowing how it ended, he seemed to be right into it. Even the knocking at the door didn't phase or distract him.

Heath passed through the living room, heading into the front hallway towards the front door. He opened the door and his eyes widened, "Clawd?"

* * *

**Tada! Here it is! Don't forget to review! 'Tis always appreciated. :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, __there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Wow, over 60 reviews? That's amazing, I love it so much! It makes me even more excited and pumped to get this next chapter out to you, so here it is. Please enjoy, it's for all of you! (Also! So sorry about the wait for this chapter, it seemed to have uploaded strange, something about an outdated url. So here's me trying to re – post it :) thanks for sticking with the story!)_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jackson looked over at this box that was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed where he was currently lying down, staring at it. He went to change his position to gain comfort but was instantly reminded why he should just stay as he was. His torso was just submerged in pain. He curled up a little more as it slowly subsided.

It wasn't really time for bed or anything, but he still felt drained from waking up much earlier that day so he figured lying down sooner than normal would benefit him in the long run. He finished his previously assigned homework and had it all ready to go back to school tomorrow.

He assumed that he would be alright going back; at least it would take his mind off things.

Taking a few deep breaths his pain stopped completely and he slowly stretched out for more comfort. He hugged a pillow next to him and snuggled into it, settling down hopefully for the rest of the night.

It'd be easier to settle down without thoughts rushing through his mind, but he couldn't stop the curiosity spreading through him like wildfire. Heath had just told him it was a gift. Jackson had asked who it was from even though his cousin wouldn't answer out of stubbornness, he'd avoid the question altogether.

So he was very unsure about opening this so – called gift. The hesitation grew even more not knowing who it was from. Should he open it? Could he return it? Would he like it?

He gave in and reached for the gift, despite it causing pain to become evident again, he just _had_ to know what it was.

His eyes widened when he looked at the finally unwrapped gift. It was the brand new iCoffin.

In shock, he set the little box next to him on the bed. How did anyone know he needed a new cell phone? And who would go out and get it for him? He gave a light shrug and took another look at the box in his hands. It seemed pretty awesome with all the features listed on the back.

He'd never admit it, but he did always want one of these things. He just never got up the courage to ask for one. Jackson hated asking for things he needed, let alone something that he longingly wanted.

Sighing, he opened the box right up. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of a small folded up piece of paper in the box. This didn't come with the phone, did it?

He slowly opened the piece of paper to reveal a note.

_Hey Jackson,_

_So… I know you won't hang out with me especially since you flat out refused to and that's okay but I know you need a new phone, so not only can't you return this gift, it's something you need and I think that plenty justifies in keeping it, :D_

_Oh, also… you can have this phone on one condition. Whenever I text or message you, you HAVE to answer me. I mean, it's only polite anyway and I don't honestly think you're the rude type._

_Enjoy the needed phone,_

_Deuce_

This highly confused Jackson. Why would he go out of his way – Deuce Gorgon of all people – just to get him a new phone? He really didn't want to keep it, so he'd try to give it back somehow. He didn't need anyone's help or offerings; he could do whatever he wanted to or needed to do, on his own.

He turned over, not facing the unboxed phone or the hand written note. He didn't _have_ to like this one bit.

* * *

"Clawd, what's going on? It was so strange how Deuce came to the door. He was all like, blushing and fidgety and stuff. Y'know anything about that?" Clawdeen questioned her brother as soon as he got through the door.

Clawd narrowed his eyes and a soft but low growl came from him.

Clawdeen narrowed her own eyes but backed off Clawd. "Fine, apparently you don't wanna talk about it."

"No, I don't."

Howleen looked to her brother and sister, "What about Deuce?"

Clawd heaved a sigh, "Nothing. Both of you, just leave me alone."

Clawdeen and Howleen cowered, looking at one another. Neither one of them had a single clue of what could be wrong with their brother. They were all usually such a close knit family and shared everything; it worried them as to why he wasn't sharing anything.

Scarlet looked at her pups, there didn't seem to be total happiness amongst them. Shifting her gaze at her ghouls, she gave a warm smile. "It's okay dears, your brother just needs a little space is all. You two go do something, like the homework I know you have – I'll go speak to him. Your father will be home soon, if that school work isn't done…"

Both ghouls knew what would happen if they didn't have their homework done by the time their father got home, so they hopped to it right away.

Climbing the staircase, Scarlet could've sworn she burned more calories here than going for her usual morning run. She made a quick turn for her son's room, knocking on the door. "What?" He answered sadly.

"It's just mom, can I come in dear?" She took his silence as an invitation and opened the door slightly, once she saw that Clawd was only sitting on his bed, she opened the door more as she slipped inside. Discreetly, she shut it behind her. "Clawd, what's going on? You have your sisters worried and honestly, me too."

"I'm just, I'm not even sure why I went to casketball practice. I certainly didn't find it as great as I used to or, as great as I usually do." He wasn't sure where exactly to start off his explanation, so here seemed like an okay spot to begin.

"Oh, really darling?" Scarlet inquired as she took the unoccupied spot next to Clawd on his bed.

"Yeah. It's… it's a long story. I just, couldn't really handle casketball practice and I snapped on Friday… well, y'know Heath?" He asked, trying to figure out how much his mother knew, so he knew what he had to explain further.

"He's that nice, funny boy, isn't he?"

Yep, she knew him. "Mhm, that's Heath. Well, his cousin is Jackson. The only normie at Monster High."

Scarlet gave a gentle nod, "Oh, I see. The only human? Poor thing, I bet he doesn't live that down huh?"

Clawd shook his head, "Not really. And well, I ran into Heath on Friday, during lunch… he was an emotional mess. By the time I actually calmed him down enough to listen to him… he told me that Jackson, had tried to commit suicide…"

Her eyes widened, "Oh my, Clawd… I understand now dear. You've never dealt with anything like that. It's… pretty… horrible, isn't it?"

He gave a nod, looking away from his mother just in case he started to tear up… again. "I thought I'd be able to handle casketball practice. I was so wrapped up in thought that the ball hit me, I snapped and popped it… and I left in a mean hurry."

Scarlet nodded, blowing some of the stray bangs out of her face. "I don't doubt it, is… Jackson alright?"

Clawd gave a so – so gesture. "Deuce asked me to drop something off for Jackson, I know he's staying at Heath's place so I went there, did that… and he told me that Jackson was now conscious but he was out of the hospital but on down time and would be for awhile. It's understandable, I just…"

"Don't know how to react." She reached out and rubbed Clawd's shoulder. "Your father's the same way and I have a feeling you'll directly follow his footsteps there."

Clawd tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?"

She gave a light sigh, crossing one leg elegantly over the other. "Well, your father's ever only dealt with one death. That was great granddad's death. So, your grandfather's father. Anyway, he just… he didn't know how to handle it and so he would often let it out by getting angry and sometimes it was so… sudden but short. Y'know?"

Clawd slowly nodded, he could see the pattern she was referring to. "Yeah."

Scarlet leaned over and kissed Clawd's cheek. "You'll be okay, at least Jackson is alive. Remember that."

Clawd was thankful for his mother's kind and truthful words. "Thanks mom, I will."

* * *

**Tada! Another chapter. Review guys! It's always appreciated. :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction,__there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_You guys are absolutely fangtastic ;D your continued support over this story means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this story to the fullest and keep reviewing, keep reading – I love to hear from you! Thanks again!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Rock solid!" Deuce commented as he saw Clawd appearing from the front door of the house. They'd be just on time to get to school today. He brought his shades down just a little bit as he watched not only Clawd, but Clawdeen and Howleen pile out from inside. "Uh oh." He laughed softly, knowing that his mother probably suggested he let the ghouls tag along with them this morning.

Deuce didn't mind, he thought Clawdeen was cool and Howleen was 'little sister adorable'. Of course Clawd – he probably minded, very much indeed. Clawdeen hopped into the vehicle first, "Careful Deuce, he might tear every little snake off your head – he's vicious this morning." She tossed her book bag on the floor at her feet, grasping a mirror compact from her purse to check her appearance yet again today. It'd be the sixth time since leaving the bathroom she'd done so.

Howleen then sat in the back of the vehicle next to her older sister. She fastened her seat belt, "I think he's sad."

Deuce raised an eyebrow at Howleen's input; it was possible Clawd could be feeling down. It was possible for anyone to feel down in the dumps every now and then. He didn't like to think that _any_ of his friends, or anyone in general was feeling sad. Feeling sad led to horrible things, like harm. Deuce didn't enjoy violence at all, he wasn't good with it in the slightest.

"I'm sure he's okay Howleen," Deuce reassured the youngest of the Wolf family. He didn't want to think otherwise at all. "everything's fine. We'll get to school and have a good day."

Deuce watched through the car window as Clawd slung his backpack over his right shoulder, hugged his mother and headed towards the passenger side, opening up the door and getting in. "Hey." He greeted bluntly.

The gorgon boy gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Hi there. So I've been meaning to ask you about Jackson." He started off the conversation right away. He didn't think there was a need to tip toe around the topic.

Clawd however, paled. This strong wave of nausea just swept over his stomach as the vehicle began to move. "… what about him?" He hoped not to sound cold, but he didn't want to break down either. Not with his sisters _and_ Deuce in the vehicle with them.

Deuce gave a light shrug. He was getting the impression that he was stepping on toes by asking this specific question, but it was all in innocence. He just wanted to inquire about the normie. "How is he? Do you know? He hasn't been at school… I just thought to ask."

_'Oh I don't damn well know, maybe he feels dead despite being alive? Maybe he's in so much agony because his attempt didn't go as planned and he's sick of being in this miserable, horrible world another insignificant second longer!' _He took in a deep breath and let it out, shuddering slightly. "He's… uh, he's alright." Clawd couldn't stand lying, but this was for a legit cause. Jackson's dignity. "He's sick real bad though; it's this… normie flu bug. Nasty stuff. Poor thing."

Deuce cringed and nodded, "Oh, I see… well at least he won't be bored with his gift."

Clawdeen and Howleen exchanged glances with one another, wondering just what was going on under their super sensitive noses.

* * *

"How the hell do you turn this thing on?" Jackson cursed at the brand new iCoffin, shaking it, angrily tapping the screen. "I _hate_ it. How can I use this piece of junk if I can't turn even turn it on?"

"Just 'gimme that, before you break the damn thing." Heath took the phone from Jackson. "Now I want you to be prepared, this is so mind numbingly difficult, you'll have to nap afterward." Sarcastically he told his cousin as he simply pressed and held the button on the top right of the phone. After a few seconds, he let it go and the device began to turn on.

"Oh." Jackson stated plainly, "That's how you do it."

Heath chuckled and Jackson gave a small smile. "Yeah, I can see you throwing this at me in utter frustration, yelling at me to fix it every single time something goes south with this thing."

Jackson gave a nod, "Oh yeah, I'll teach you not only how to duck, but to hit the dirt and shake uncontrollably when things go south with this piece of sh-"

"Hey, that's so ungrateful." Heath narrowed his eyes at Jackson, who was rather upset at the phone. It was an item, how could he be so upset with it? It didn't do anything. "Someone gave you that-"

"Deuce."

Heath's eyes widened, "Deuce?"

Jackson gave a confirming nod, "Deuce."

"Alright so _Deuce _went out and got you this phone from the kindness of his heart and you're being so ungrateful? C'mon, that's not the Jackson I know." He reminded lightly.

Jackson lightly sighed, "Heath… _I'm_ not even the 'Jackson' I thought I knew. I feel so far from myself. It's really hard to explain, I'm sorry."

Before Heath could even respond, Clawd came practically running over to them. "Heath! Jackson can't be here right now." He let out a couple pants, but continued on. "I told…" on second thought, he didn't want anyone to hear anything. Walls had ears in this school, super sensitive ears. He pulled out his iCoffin and tapped on a notepad icon. He began to text as fast as his furry fingers would let him. Once he was done, he showed them his phone.

_I told Deuce on the way to school this morning that Jackson was sick with a 'normie flu'. I made it sound like he'd be out for at least two more days. I'm sorry Jackson but I do NOT want anyone knowing anything about what truly happened. I want you and your business shielded from heartless gossipers. In contrary to what you might think – I DO give a shit._

Jackson's eyes widened… but he warmly smiled, "Clawd that means so much. Thank you."

Clawd smiled as well, "You're welcome, but we gotta get you up outta here before you're seen and I'm known as a liar."

"Hey!"

Clawd turned around quickly, his big athletic body completely shielding Jackson from view. "Deuce! … hey, hey… what's up man?"

Deuce shrugged, "Not much really. I just wanted to find you before Cleo finds me, to ask you if you could… somehow find out how Jackson's doing? I'm thinking about him… a lot, I'm worried."

From behind Clawd, Jackson remained quiet in shock. Why would _the_ Deuce Gorgon, be thinking about him? "Why'd you want me to find out? Just send him a message, find out on your own." The big wolf voiced, in his own subtle way trying speed up the conversation without directly doing so.

Deuce shrugged, "He probably won't answer me."

Clawd looked nervously to Heath, who waved it off. "Nah, sure he will just give it a try." His eyes widened when Deuce took out his phone, "Not now!"

Deuce almost dropped his phone at Heath's rather loud outburst.

"I mean… he's… sleeping! When I left, he's still sleeping. Maybe try in an hour or so." He finished with a convincing grin.

Deuce gave a nod, "Yeah sure, wouldn't want to bother him. Catch you around guys." Before the gorgon male could leave, Jackson sneezed behind Clawd, whose eyes widened. "Bless you."

Clawd's eyes searched around trying rapidly as he tried to figure out the easiest way to get Jackson out of the school as soon as humanely possible. "… thanks."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review please, it's mega appreciated. :)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Well, here I am with the next chapter! I always love the feedback I get from you guys. I'm never one of those authors who have the stories already done before I post it. So anything you may mention in a review, could possibly give me some food for thought xD the next chapter is here lovelies! Thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Fifteen**

That was a major close call! It was thought to be almost next to impossible for them to sneak Jackson out of the school without being seen by Deuce or anyone with a big mouth. But now, Jackson was finally at home and able to relax. He'd just gotten out of the shower and into some fresh pajamas, after looking after the wound in his lower abdomen and re - bandaging it; everything felt much more at ease. He honestly felt like he could relax now.

He thought about what he'd be missing today. His mind wandered to Mad Science though. '_Oh shit, Hack!'_ he thought worriedly. _'I bet he's worried sick… but, I know at least he'd understand.'_

Jackson made his way over to his new bed. It was honestly the comfiest thing he had ever been on, he swore so. He bounced ever so slightly to gain comfort. He was the type of sleeper who enjoyed being sound and embraced. So he had two pillows by his head and one on either side of him.

Perfectly comfortable, the last thing he wanted to do was move. That was until his new phone went off. "Damn it, go away." He muttered to himself.

The more Jackson tried to ignore the phone, he just couldn't bring himself not to answer it. He turned over restlessly and picked it up. Cursing when he realized he had to actually touch the screen and slide to unlock it. He took his sleeve and wiped the fingerprint off, the iCoffin doing all sorts of random things.

"I really, really hate this thing." He muttered bitterly as he closed various applications to get to his messages. He'd spent the ride home clearing the various pages that the iCoffin had on its main screen, he set it up how he enjoyed it. So at least that part wasn't bugging him anymore.

It would be alright if he could learn how to use it better.

Not stalling another second longer, he read the message.

_Hey you, I know you're not feeling well so I'll do my best to keep this short so we'll just talk about a couple things. First of all, you're on a free mobile texting application right now. If you actually do come to like the phone, you can set it up for real. Like, in your name and what not. So, you can actually get rid of the phone if you decide you don't like it. I just thought I'd get you something you needed – a new phone – and treat you all at the same time, but I'd rather you have a phone you'll genuinely like instead of having to deal with something you hate. Secondly, this is going to sound really strange, but I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Like seriously, a lot. You're the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep and you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up. I haven't really felt this way about anyone before. Well, there was this one casketball game… but yeah. I mean, I'm looking at the clock right now… wondering what you're doing. How you're feeling… I hope you'll get better soon. Text me if you want to, you don't have to but it'd be really nice to hear from you :)_

_'So much for keeping this short…'_ Jackson thought to himself, rolling his eyes slightly. But he took a moment to read over the message again, and again, again… once more. He could feel sincerity coming from it. When Deuce had said he hoped that Jackson would get better soon, he felt this slight warming sensation. It was that of sincerity.

He started to compose a reply but then remembered that Heath had said he was sleeping. He didn't want it to seem like Heath was lying, even though he was – no one needed to know the difference. He just exited out of the message, pressing the power button on the phone. Heath had taught him that was basically how to put his phone on idle, the screen going black and entering its own little hibernation.

Sighing yet again, he turned over and pulled the comforter up over himself. Trying to settle down to sleep best he could, but having nothing to think about other than Deuce's message.

* * *

Sitting in Ge – ogre – phy next to Cleo de Nile, Deuce sighed heavily as he returned to his currently assigned work. A bright idea came to his mind as he grabbed another piece of lined paper, writing down what was asked of them to complete this period. "What'cha doing, boyfriend?"

Deuce finished what he was writing, his hand more or less scribbling across the paper. He then looked to Cleo and warmly smiled. "Not too much ghoulfriend, I'm just uh… taking notes, but not my notes. Just, in general. What's happenin' with you?"

Cleo raised a perfect eyebrow towards her boyfriend. He'd been acting a little strange lately, but she didn't think anything of it. It wasn't too far out of the norm so she didn't feel that she should be too concerned. "Nothing much, just this work that's totally useless. I wish school were over so we could spend time together. I missed you Deuce."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "I missed you too. But here's the thing," he began cautiously. He didn't overly want to anger her but he did want to get his point across. Deuce wasn't a male who enjoyed confrontation. He usually tried to avoid it when he could get away with doing so. In most situations anyway, there were exceptions of course. "we kinda sorta… well, have you ever had the feeling that even though you're with someone, you're not really feeling them?"

Cleo's eyes narrowed in Deuce's direction. "No." She flatly stated.

Deuce felt his cheeks get warm with blush, "Oh. Well then. Alright."

She sounded relieved that the conversation didn't go much further, but Deuce himself wasn't relieved. He really needed to talk to Cleo but he almost felt like he couldn't do so anymore. They used to be _so_ close. Inseparable. Now… they were greatly separated or so it felt. _Could_ he actually talk to Cleo anymore? He had no idea.

Turning away from Cleo a little, he heaved a soft barely audible sigh. He let his mind wander off as he continued writing the instructions that were given for this class. _'I really gotta talk to you Cleo, I just don't know how to anymore.'_ He thought to himself hopelessly.

He then began to focus on a topic that made him feel so much better. Jackson. He bit his bottom lip in thought of the normie's typical appearance if he were here right now in class. The darker hair with the blond… glasses, a nerdy style to him. He was so, attractive and Deuce couldn't help but to think so. Even the way Jackson spoke, he talked with so much intelligence and wisdom but was the same age as the gorgon male himself.

His own curiosity burned within, he was very intrigued by Jackson's family situation. All he knew so far was that he and Heath were cousins, he didn't even know how or through whom. He greatly anticipated getting to know Jackson Jekyll a lot better than he did. He just could not wait.

* * *

**Tada! Here it is. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe the support this story is getting. You guys are just so amazing. I can't possibly thank you enough, but perhaps another chapter would help? I made it just a bit longer for you too, enjoy!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Uh – oh! Word in the hallway is that the pathetic human has a 'normie flu'. Some sources give me reason to doubt this as being true. It seems that he's hiding something that he wants no one else to see. What's going on normie? Can't show face anymore? It can't be all that bad… or if it is, don't be so cowardly about it._

Lunch time had now rolled around at this point in the day. The main ghouls were enjoying their lunches and chit chatting amongst each other, when suddenly Heath Burns came busting through the cafeteria doors in flame.

"Uh – oh, someone not impressed." Abbey commented softly to the other ghouls who were at her lunch table. They all nodded in agreement.

Clawd glanced up from the lunch table, seeing Heath just seething in anger made him curious. "When I find who writes this shit, there _will_ be pure hell to pay." He told Clawd and Deuce, slamming his phone down on the cafeteria table, actually smashing it into a few pieces.

Deuce winced, "Don't tell me… the blog's at it again?"

Heath nodded, "Oh yeah, and guess who's the victim once more?"

Clawd raised an eyebrow, "You?"

Heath shook his head immediately. "No, if it was me – I plainly wouldn't give a flying shit. No, it's not about me – it's about Jackson."

Well, that's all that was said to anger Deuce and Clawd as well. "What… did it say?"

Heath looked at his smashed phone as he calmed down enough to subside flames. He looked back at a horrified ghoul, who's lunch was burnt to crisp because of him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and lightly chuckled, "Uh, sorry about that. Here," he pulled out his wallet and handed them a large enough bill to cover the cost of their lunch and even a little bit extra.

"Thanks Heath!" The ghoul exclaimed happily. "Now I can get lunch and go to the maul!" She hugged him, "You're the greatest!" Off she ran to enter the creepateria line up once more.

Clawd lightly smiled, "Aww, that was nice of you Heath."

Heath shrugged his shoulders, putting his wallet back into his pocket. "Nah, it was my fault anyway. But – getting back to this shit at hand." He sighed. "Clawd, check your phone, show Deuce."

Clawd took out his iCoffin and pressed upon the newest incoming message; he soon read it and could hardly contain himself from doing what Heath did – smashing his own phone. Instead, he slid it over to Deuce, for him to read it.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Clawd nodded as Heath angrily continued. "Why would you say shit like that when you have _no_ idea what truly did or didn't happen?"

Clawd would shake his head, "It's a low, immature way to get attention - that's what it is. Bringing others down to feel good about yourself? That's sickeningly low, couldn't sink any farther down in my opinion."

Deuce could feel himself clenching a fist, this was very shallow. He thought so, and he was never even told the truth about what went down. He still thought it was a mean act though. "That is disgusting. But Heath, sadly… getting angry won't help the situation or yourself at all."

The elemental gave a nod, "I know, I know – but it's real angering isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, of course it is." Clawd chimed in once again. "It's enough to make me want to beat kittens." At that perfect moment, Toralei was walking by when she heard that statement. Her eyes widened and she quickened her pace as she passed Clawd.

Clawd wanted to apologize for the rather threatening comment, but he decided against it as he sunk a little in his seat.

Deuce on the other hand chuckled at the incident, Heath gave a knowing smirk. "Guys, that wasn't overly funny." Clawd narrowed his eyes, but soon both Heath and Deuce broke into laughter.

"Yes, it was. Did you see her face? It was great." Heath added, simmering down from laughing. "Thanks though, I needed that." He admitted to them, finally taking a seat at the table.

"You're welcome; now what would you like for lunch? My treat." Deuce told both Clawd and Heath. He enjoyed treating people he cared about so much.

Heath gave his head a shake, "That's real nice of you Deuce, but I can't eat. Thanks though."

Clawd felt bad that Heath who was normally always hungry – couldn't bring himself to do so at the moment. "I'd love a slice of that meat lovers pizza if it's still there, but I may need a few mints – my main ghoul don't like meat."

Deuce chuckled, "I know Clawd." He then looked to Heath, "Hey… don't mind what that stupid idiotic blog says, alright? We know the solid truth and that's all we need to know."

That was a little scary, coming from Deuce who actually didn't know the entire truth. "Uh… yeah, sure." Heath voiced hesitantly. "Whatever works."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Burns' home Isaac and Skyler were sitting in their lovely spacious kitchen at the dining table enjoying their soup and sandwich for lunch. "Do you think he's alright?" Isaac asked his beautiful fire elemental wife.

Skyler shifted her gaze to the side for the moment, just trying to figure out what to say. "I think he's okay. Well, okay as he can be. I'll go check on him once we're done here. I'm positive he's just resting though."

Isaac shook his head in protest, "That's not quite what I meant. I mean, is Jackson… okay as in, stable? After the attempt, I'd much rather do everything I can to help him instead of coming that close to losing him again."

Skyler gave a nod, her honey blond hair tied up into a loose ponytail. She brushed some bangs out of her face as she took a spoonful of soup. "I understand you Isaac, I do. It's just… let's not overwhelm him either. I think once he gets back into the whole school routine, once he can separate himself from thinking about it… I think he'll be alright. It's just something we have to genuinely take one day at a time. If he comes to us in faith and confidence, admitting he's having increased suicidal thoughts or we notice it – then we act."

Isaac gently protested, "But what if we see it when it's too late and his innocent blood is on our hands?"

Skyler leaned over and gave her husband a comforting kiss upon the lips. "Relax Isaac, even if Jackson doesn't tell us… he's very close to Heath. They're inseparable. We will know some way, some how."

He nodded once more, "You're right Sky. You're pretty much always right."

She chuckled, "It's a gift I think." When her husband narrowed his eyes towards her, she gave a playful smirk. "Oh get over yourself." She joked with him. "But stop that worrying, it's not good for anyone's blood pressure let alone yours."

Isaac sighed, "Yes dear."

Her warm smile infectiously melted Isaac's heart. "I nag because I care. I love you so much." She told him, taking his hand in hers.

He caressed her hand softly, "I love you too, darling."

Soon Skyler was done with her lunch; she took her dishes to the sink, rinsing them off in warm soapy water and she took a moment to dry her hands before opening a cupboard to take out a clean bowl. She thought to bring Jackson some soup to help him feel a bit better. It also was her way of wanting to talk to him but not in such a direct way. "I'll be back." She told her husband, who nodded in approval.

She headed up the stairs with some soup, a sandwich and glass of iced water on a tray as she made her way up the slight winding, wooden staircase. Approaching the spare room, which was now rightfully Jackson's room, she gently knocked on the door with her foot to warn him and then she entered.

Skyler set the tray on the vacant desk. He still hadn't set up his computer yet. She wondered why but she didn't really want to pry any further than she had to.

Looking over to Jackson, she noticed he was all curled up and fast asleep. Normally she'd let him sleep but she didn't want his food to get cold, not to mention he should definitely be feeling hungry by now. "Jackson, hey." She woke him up ever so gently, taking note of the iCoffin remaining grasped in his one hand as he slept.

He stirred and with his free hand he stretched a bit. "Hi Aunt Skyler." He greeted her cheerily enough, sitting up a little bit. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded with a small smile, "Everything's fine Jackson, I could ask you the same thing though."

He nodded in return, "Everything's alright here. I feel much better after that nap though."

"You're sure? Nothing's bothering you?"

Jackson shook his head, "No actually. Well, other than a text a... friend sent and for the most part missing school – I'm fine. I feel fine, I'm a little sore though but I guess that's to be expected. So, I'm okay." He blushed a little. "I am hungry though."

Skyler grinned, "That's perfect, I brought you lunch dear." She gestured to the soup and sandwich, accompanied by a nice tall glass of iced water.

Jackson warmly smiled, "Thank you so much, I love you."

Her heart melted right then and there. It could now be considered as a pile of mush. "I love you too honey, now eat up."

Jackson watched as Skyler left before he pulled out his iCoffin, he pressed the correct buttons to compose a reply to Deuce. It was only the right thing to do after all.

* * *

**You guys get an extra long chapter for the previous wait xD  
Enjoy! Review please, it's always appreciated! :)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you. _

**A / n: **_Wow you guys! I hardly know what to say anymore! Over 80 reviews, 14 favorites and 16 follows! I just feel so amazing that you take the time out of your lives to read this story, it really does mean a lot. Every update is for all of you. Please, enjoy and thanks again so much!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"This is absolutely disgusting! I had this chat with my last class and now I'm having it with you," Mr. Hackington began sternly talking to the students. "I absolutely swear if I ever find out who is writing the notoriously ridiculous, lying for attention, piece of shit blog – I will make sure they are _permanently_ expelled and will face an extremely humiliating exile from Monster High. So bad they will never be able to show face again."

He looked at the worried faces amongst his students. He didn't necessarily like being too mean but he felt as if it were very much justified.

He sighed, "Look guys… I wouldn't mind if the blog actually said nice, kind, encouraging things about the students but it's not and that is the on - going issue. Every person in the school has been victimized at least once out of this blog, be it teachers or other faculty staff and it will no longer be permitted. If this blog doesn't seriously make a huge turn around, I will have no choice but to take some serious action."

He had every single monster's attention in the room and while he had their attention, he wanted to speak a little more in depth.

"You will _never _actually know what someone else's life is like and I can't tell you and emphasize enough how wrong it is to make assumptions or just say things that simply aren't true. It hurts, it hurts a lot. People have… done drastic things in result of this kind of behavior. I, nor any of the Monster High staff will tolerate it." He figured that he'd spent over half the class basically telling them off, so now it'd be a decent time to start the class. "Alright, if there's no questions – we can start today's lesson."

* * *

After what seemed like a very long day at school, it was now time for casketball practice, only some of the teammates had other things on their mind. "Hey Clawd! Wait up!" Deuce called out to him, catching up with the large wolf's steps.

"Hi there," he greeted Deuce as chipper as he could only try to be. He wasn't in the greatest of moods but he didn't want to bring everyone else down with him. "how's it going?"

Deuce nodded, "It's going alright. But I just want to know if you have some spare time after school right now?"

He thought about it for a moment, "There's casketball practice though."

Once again, Deuce nodded. "I know, but… if we could just, skip it? I really have to talk to you and Heath if we can catch him."

Clawd couldn't help but to find this peculiar behavior, especially coming from none other than Deuce Gorgon. The last thing he wanted to do was ignore his request. So he gave a nod and they swiftly managed to catch Heath before he left the school. "Hey, you got time to grab something to eat and… hang out?"

Heath gave a nod and smirk, "I'm always hungry, just give me a minute." He finished what he had to at his locker, locking it and tossing his backpack over his shoulder. "So guys, tell me. What's so important that you're skipping casketball practice?"

Clawd narrowed his eyes while they sneakily attempted leaving the school, "Shhh, no talking until we escape successfully."

Deuce had sworn that these past couple weeks they became regulars at this little fast food place by the school. They settled down in Deuce's car with their orders and he sighed, pulling into a parking spot and ceasing the car from running. His fingers drummed the wheel and he let out a sigh. He took off his shades, as was so rarely seen and he held his head in his hands. Even his sakes seemed down in the dumps along with him.

This truly pained Clawd, he didn't want to see Deuce all down and sad. "Hey man, what's wrong?"

Deuce sighed, grabbing his signature shades and putting them on before looking at anyone. "Everything, I think. Shit's just, falling apart. Nothing is as solid as I thought it once was."

Heath who was happily munching on his food in the backseat glanced at Deuce and Clawd. "Everything? It can't be that bad. I mean, you're not… contemplating anything like… a life, are you?"

Deuce shook his head, "No, no – it's not that drastic. But it's pretty futzed up, I have to say." He heaved another sigh, this time his head on the steering wheel.

Heath shrugged and reached for his soda. "Relax Deuce, we're still gonna be great friends with you no matter what. You're a great guy, there's nothing wrong with-"

"I think I'm crushing mad hard on your cousin." He blurted out ever so suddenly, which made poor Heath almost spit take. He swallowed hard and his eyes widened in pure shock. Did Deuce just openly admit that he had a crush, on Jackson Jekyll?

Clawd put a paw up in the air, "Whoa… whoa, okay let me get this straight."

Before Heath could comment with a pun, he was interrupted.

"Quiet Heath," the fire elemental shoved some fries in his mouth to prevent him from talking for the most part. "Deuce… you actually, like – like Jackson Jekyll. Is this correct?" Deuce nodded, adverting his gaze from either one of them.

"Yeah, that's right." He fiddled with his fingers, unsure of what else he could do in all honesty. "I had to talk to you guys. I can't talk to anyone else about this, there's no one else that I trust this much. I don't know what to do, I'm stuck and I didn't know who to turn to." He heaved another sigh. "This is definite suicide."

Clawd had this ringing pain in his chest as he'd heard Deuce say that _awful _word. "Deuce, stop right there. First off, don't ever say that word again. Secondly… how, badly are you… crushing on Jackson? Give us some detail here."

"But not _too_ much detail."

"Can it Heath," Clawd chuckled, but glanced back to Deuce trying to think of how he could make this less awkward on him. He would not want to be in Deuce's position at all right now. "Deuce…?"

Deuce shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know."

"Well just relax and think about it. When did you start noticing Jackson? Better yet, when did you start noticing you had… _those_ kinds of feelings for him?" Clawd questioned lightly. He wasn't doing so to be nosy in the least, he just needed all the details if Deuce wanted some good sound advice.

Deuce thought about it for a moment, "Well – I've been kinda, keeping an eye on him for awhile now. I've wanted to just talk to him and approach him, but with Cleo always on my arm or attached to me at the hip, it's no easy task."

Heath stopped Deuce right there, "Hey man, before you go on – let's talk about Miss de Nile."

His fingers drummed the steering wheel as the chat continued onward. "What about her?"

Heath piped up again after another couple fries. "You're playing her, Deuce. If you're technically interested in someone else, still being with Cleo and in the relationship and saying you miss her when truth be told, she's the last thing on your mind… agreeing to stay in the relationship, Deuce that's not fair to Cleo. Even though it _is_ Cleo – you shouldn't crush her heart."

Deuce lightly groaned. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just…"

Clawd nodded, "I know that's not your intention Deuce, but you have to get your shit together and figure out what the hell you're gonna do."

Heath's mind began to think once more, this was certainly between and rock and a hardplace where Deuce was sitting literally… so he needed to either do something about it or get crushed. "Deuce… what if you gave Cleo an ultimatum?"

Clawd shifted his gaze from Deuce to Heath, "Go on. You may be on to something."

Heath replied hesitantly, "Well, what if you sat down right? Had a chat with her… told her clearly out and out what's on your mind - _not_ Jackson though, don't dare say a word about him, but I mean talk to her about the lack of communication and whatever else solely going on between you and Cleo only and give her a choice to either shape up, or ship out."

Deuce sighed, "Mhm… but what about Jackson? What do I do there?"

Heath was plunged back into thinking again. _'My brain is gonna hurt massively because of this douche bag. I don't think this much on the norm!'_ He chuckled with the thought, but cleared his throat. "Well, the only way you're ever going to know… is to test it out. If there's nothing there… _and_ Cleo does prove her changes to you – I think the safer bet would be to stay with Cleo and stay true to her. However, if there's sparks between you and Jackson and you want to make him more than a friend to you – you _cannot_ leave Cleo trying so hard to get back into your good graces, when she's not a priority, but only an option."

Clawd nodded enthusiastically, "That's a very good valid point Heath."

Deuce sat up and bit down on his bottom lip, "So… should I tell Cleo we need a trial separation until she can prove to me she's up to fixing what's not right with us anymore and maybe see if I can get anywhere with Jackson?"

Heath nodded, "Sounds like somewhat of a plan. Maybe not a sturdy one but… it'll have to do for now. I mean, neither one of them deserve to be on the sidelines Deuce – so balance it wisely."

Deuce Gorgon nodded in approval, "You're right. Thanks guys, you're the best."

Clawd shrugged it off, "Nah man, anytime. But thanks."

Heath grinned his signature wide grin, "Yeah, thanks. But you can prove it by paying for seconds?"

Deuce laughed and tossed an empty fast food bag at Heath, "Dream on, hot – head."

* * *

**Tada! Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to review please! It's mass appreciated :)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it, thank you._

**A / n: **_Awww, you guys! You're just so damn amazing. The support on this story is astounding. I do have other ideas that are in development so don't forget to watch out for those if you enjoy this story. Thanks again! None of this is really possible without the continuous support. Hope you guys are all around if I ever get published xD I figured I'd treat you guys with another speedy update though. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Eighteen**

As the respectful guy Deuce Gorgon was, he didn't want to break anything to Cleo in front of the school. That unknown blogger was vicious and he didn't want his ghoulfriend, or potential former ghoulfriend, to be attacked. She wouldn't need anything else to bother her, this would be sufficient enough. He'd thought long and hard about this and the discussion he'd had with Heath and Clawd just yesterday. They were right. He couldn't continue to put Cleo second best any longer.

On one hand, he felt that he'd been put on the back burner to her Queen Bee ways – but he didn't want to hurt Cleo. He did care for her, he just didn't think they had the spark they once did and it was all the fault of lacking in communication to thank. "Hi boyfriend!" Cleo greeted him kindly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

All this did was make him feel worse. Every second he saw her smile, he felt like a very horrible person. Only she could go from making him feel warm and fuzzy, to vile and horrible. "Cleo… I'm sorry to say that this isn't what you think. We have to seriously talk and I don't know what you're going to walk away feeling like, but I'm doing this because I really care about us, about you." Of course she stepped back from Deuce, looking at him with the beginnings of emotion in her eyes. She held back.

"Deuce… what's this about?" She asked him, not being able to feel anything other than helplessness for what she thought was probably going to happen next.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Cleo, there's a few things that have been really frustrating me that I think we need to talk about. First off… I feel like I'm being put on the second line while you're busy ruling the halls of Monster High just like your sister did. You're becoming obsessed with doing so, just like she did. I know you're better than that Cleo, but I'm afraid I couldn't point it out though."

Despite the comment about Nefera, Cleo was holding it together quite well. She folded her arms, bedazzled with golden bangles, over her chest.

He sighed, "Cleo… this is my point. Don't just listen – talk to me too. Don't just stand there and agree, I _want_ to hear your opinion. I don't feel we talk as much as we used to and in turn, it has us drifting apart." He pulled her into a hug, which she didn't resist. "Remember when we'd be at my place, alone for the night… and we'd talk and talk for hours? We haven't done that in forever. I miss that. I miss you Cleo, you're not the ghoul I fell for anymore. At first it was all about us – in your eyes. Now it's all about us – in everyone else's eyes. You've become so obsessive with us being the 'it couple' of the school, you've forgotten that you and I make the couple, not you, me and everyone else Cleo. I really care for you, but I don't want to go any further with these thoughts on my mind. You understand, don't you?"

Cleo nodded, still lingering in his arms. Now burying her face into his shoulder.

He ran a hand through her soft hair, his fingers intertwined in its beautiful luster. "Cleo, you'd also make plans for us – the _whole_ school knew about it, always, every single time before I knew myself. It's like you forgot I was your boyfriend. You're in a relationship with me – not the entire school. I think… that we should take a break from one another. Maybe see other people."

Cleo backed away from him shaking her head, making this about one thousand, million times harder than Deuce thought it would be – and he figured it would not be easy. "But Deuce…"

He put his index finger upon her soft lips, which in turn she kissed gently. "Cleo, please. If during our separation, you can prove to me that you want to be together, that you've listened to me and considered us thoroughly – maybe we can still be."

Cleo sniffled ever so slightly. "How do I prove it to you, Deuce? How do I prove that it's you I want? How do I truly prove, we can make this work?"

Deuce adverted his gaze, "It wouldn't be purely you trying if I told you how to do it, right?"

She gave a nod and looking at him, her bottom lip quivered gently. That was the sign she was going to burst into tears soon. Deuce had seen quite a few tears of Cleo's in the time they'd been together, so he knew this all too well. She turned on her heels and walked away as quickly as they'd let her do so.

Deuce felt bad for her walking off the way she did. But he did get his point across to her. He wasn't just doing this because he wanted to see how things would be with Jackson for shits and giggles. No he was doing this, to test Cleo. To see if she _truly_ cared about him and if she'd listen to what he told her and also if she'd bother trying to prove it.

He watched as she walked back to the school, hugging herself the entire way. He never felt like such a bad person in his entire life. But he did the right thing, didn't he?

* * *

Today had been a good day for Jackson, it was his first day back at school and he surprisingly wasn't extremely far behind in school work - wasn't anything a few hours of homework wouldn't fix. It was now the second half of the day. Jackson had the pleasure of tutoring the grade just underneath him right after lunch in Mad Science. The period after that was his own Mad Science class that he shared with his direct peers and last class of the day was Dead Languages, which he shared with again, directly the peers his own age.

He always got to the Mad Science class earlier than planned, just in case Hack needed something prepared and didn't get to it or whatever the reason – if he needed help, he was there. "Hi sir," he greeted cheerily.

"Jackson!" Mr. Hackington turned around right away and hugged Jackson.

The normie disguised his pain to hide behind a smile. His lower abdomen would certainly be killing him for the rest of the day after that hug. "Hey." He greeted, struggling to get away from the hug, which parted right after that.

"You're alright, I'm so glad to see that. You have no idea. Jackson, what happened?" This was the part he'd been looking forward to the most – telling Hack what happened. He truly understood Jackson and it wasn't hard for him to be utmost honest with his feelings and not be reprimanded or feel ashamed for doing so. "No wait, I'd rather you not say it… these walls have more than just ears. Write it down if you can. Do it during this period, there's really nothing for you to do – we're just taking notes today."

Had Jackson known he'd spend the period writing out everything that happened to Hack, he'd have had the letter ready. But he gave a curt nod, "Sure, I can do that." He took out a spare notebook and his pencil case, grabbing a freshly sharpened pencil and writing the date at the top right of the page, taking out a red pen and perfectly underlining it – then starting the entry.

* * *

**Here you go guys! Another speedy update for you!**

**Please don't forget to review! It's always appreciated :)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it, thank you._

**A / n: **_Mind. Blown. You guys are just fangtastic ;D I adore you all so much for taking the time to review, read, favorite, alert – whatever you're doing, thank you, thank you! Here's the next chapter my lovelies. Enjoy it to the fullest!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The bell rang loud and clear. Just as it did Jackson finished up with his entry that he would hand in to Hack and he'd soon find out his reaction. "Be prepared, I was detailed." He told him in all honesty. The last thing he wanted to do was leave anything out, especially when he was very comfortable in telling Mr. Hackington things before. He didn't feel the need to hold back as he did with anyone else. It was so natural. He was thankful to have some kind of release. Perhaps he'd get into this whole writing thing?

Hack nodded, "Thank you. I'll read it in my own time. Now, while you were gone," he bit down on his lip harshly, poor choice of words there. "we assigned new lab partners."

Jackson let out a groan, Hackington chuckling in response. He already knew something Jackson had no idea about. Knowing the young male as he did - he would _not_ be thrilled about it. But that was what made it so unintentionally entertaining. "Seriously? Why can't people pick their shit right the first time?" His eyes widened, then narrowed. "Hack… who's my lab partner? You know I prefer to be alone."

Squirming a little, Hack grinned. "You'll see, just have a seat at your usual section. Don't worry too much, he's no where near as bad as the pairing you got last year."

Jackson gave a nod, "Damn well better be. I can't depend on anyone but myself – especially when it comes to my grades. I can't afford for some stupid, moronic, idiotic, bimbo, asshole -"

"Hi partner!" Deuce Gorgon greeted happily.

Jackson almost fainted.

"Excuse me? Aha, no. No, no, no. Hack, this isn't happening. Tell me it's not." He more or less pleaded to get out of this new partnering.

Mr. Hackington shook his head, "Sorry Jackson, this is final. No exchanges, no refunds, no bursts of anger – you're dealing with it entirely. Got it?"

Jackson wanted to smack Deuce with a beaker, but that definitely would get him a 'Needs Improvement' near the 'works with others well' on his next progress report. He looked at Deuce somewhat angrily, "Sit."

Deuce hesitantly did as he was told, setting his books and pens down. "So, this is good."

"No, it's not. Why do you have pens with you, Deuce?" He asked, not impressed in the slightest.

The other male blushed, "Well… I carry pens because, I kinda always use pens… and stuff."

He took his glasses off momentarily, pinching the bridge of his nose for few seconds but moving his hand up to run his fingers through his soft, two toned hair. "Alright, first of all – you don't use pens in this class. Not for labs anyway, you make mistakes. Neatness does count in marks y'know. A paper with white out everywhere looks disgusting."

Deuce listened and opened up his binder, flipping to pages that were scattered, some weren't even attached but just lying there.

It looked so... pitiful.

Jackson put his glasses back on and stopped on a page in Deuce's binder. "See? See how you only got a C on that? That's because there's white out everywhere. I mean, your answers aren't 'wrong' – it's observation. You just have to back up why your hypothesis was or wasn't correct. It was being sloppy that cost you marks on this lab report."

Deuce gave an understanding nod. "Makes sense."

There was silence between them. There was still a good five minutes before the class would really start filling up so they had time to chit chat, but he was so nervous around Jackson he swore he could feel his heart racing at double the pace it was supposed to be at. Was this normal? Wait, at Monster High - what was considered normal?

Jackson was focusing on making sure his own binder was organized and neat enough to his liking. Until he felt a slight wet sensation on his face. Thinking it was imagination, he ignored it, only for it to become more plentiful. He glanced to the side and realized that Deuce's snakes, were oh – so – happily … licking him? "What the hell?!" He cursed and moved away from Deuce a little.

He blushed madly, scolding the snakes. "Sorry, I guess they really like you." He chuckled but cleared his throat when he noticed Jackson's completely peeved look.

"Great. Just damn perfect. The snakes like me, that's just wonderful." He cursed, leaning on his cheek within his palm. This would be an eventful class for damn sure.

Mr. Hackington finally began the lesson as the classroom had been filled and everyone was accounted for. "Alright, we'll be taking a new note today guys, then you'll be given a worksheet to complete. Tomorrow we'll be having a final unit test on what we've done so far, then we're moving on to the next unit. How thrilling I know, but please… contain yourselves from jumping up and down ecstatically." He told the very still students. "The faster we get through the stuff I have to teach you, we can do experiments for fun. So let's get going."

Jackson rolled his eyes as he watched Deuce shuffle through his binder trying to look for a spare piece of paper. Before he could use the back of something, Jackson flipped to the back of his own binder and gave Deuce a decent stack of lined paper. "Thanks." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Mhm." Jackson replied, sighing and beginning this new note as Hack was writing it upon the board. "Seriously Deuce, you need to get that binder fixed. How can you even study for the test tomorrow properly? Even if it was an open book test, you'd be so lost."

Deuce shrugged, "I tend to make it through, maybe just by my tailbone, but I usually end up scraping by."

Jackson shook his head, "No, no more of that. You're getting that binder taken care of even if I have to do it myself."

Deuce perked up and gave a smile, "So tonight, at your place after school?"

Jackson nodded quickly, "Sure."

Deuce smirked, knowingly having scored a first date with Jackson.

"Wait," Jackson began, his eyes widening. "what was that you said?"

* * *

Jackson opened his locker roughly; he'd just spent the last two periods of the day with Deuce Gorgon and wasn't highly impressed about it. Since Deuce explained to Jackson that he 'couldn't get out of it no matter what' he told the monster to bring all of his binders and they'd sort through them.

Unbeknownst to Deuce, he'd be studying for all of his subjects without even noticing. Re – writing notes was a good way to actually read through the information that was copied down, instead of just copying it down and trying to decipher it later. "Hey cousin, what's up?" Heath appeared next to Jackson as the normie brought all of his subjects out, trying to arrange them in his book bag neatly.

"Oh nothing much, I'd rather attempt suicide than-"

"Hi Heath, did Jackson tell you I'm coming over after school?" Deuce had a smirk upon his face, his backpack slung over his shoulder, casually leaning up against the locker.

Heath shared a moment of a smirk with Deuce, but then looked to Jackson seriously, "No, no he didn't."

Jackson glared up at Deuce, "Do you just have impeccable timing or do you just enjoy torturing me?"

Deuce glanced down at his wrist watch. "Well my timing can be a little premature," he said, trying to use slightly bigger words than he normally would to try and impress Jackson. "but y'know how it is."

Now Jackson Jekyll had a smirk on his face as he tossed his backpack over his shoulder, shutting and locking his locker. "I bet there's something else you prematurely do as well."

Heath couldn't contain his laughter as Deuce blushed heavily. As a matter of fact, keeping it just between them wasn't possible. "HEY ABBEY! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JACKSON JUST SAID TO DEUCE!"

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter!**

**Review please! 'Tis always appreciated. :')**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it, thank you._

**A / n: **_Awww, you guys are so awesome. 95 reviews... oh my… I can't believe it! __I'm so glad you've stuck with the story thus far, hope you're enjoying it! _But regardless, here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Go ahead guys," Jackson told Heath and Deuce as he stayed behind for a little bit. "I won't be long; I'm just going to the library."

"I'll come with you!" Deuce offered kindly, only to be turned down right away.

"No," he flat out refused, "you're lucky you're coming where you totally weren't invited in the first place. The library is my sanctuary, Deuce. Thanks but, I'll be fine." With that Jackson headed off in the direction of the school library, leaving Deuce and Heath to head out to the car and wait for him.

"Hey normie," Jackson heaved a sigh as he recognized the voice right away. He could recognize that voice anywhere - it belonged to Manny Taur. "I just wanted to… apologize." The normie almost had a spit take.

"Apologize? For what? Is this just some joke?" He shook his head, sighing. "If it is... Manny, just save it. I don't need any more to deal with right now. Really I don't, so if it's just a joke - save it and your breath."

"What? No! No joke. I swear. But I'm sorry for... y'know," Manny hinted not – so – subtly. "for being really rude to you and stuff, for hurting you… and being mean and stuff. I'm sorry Jackson. I didn't know it made you feel, so bad."

After being annoyed most of the day, he just didn't have the energy to be so any longer. "Hey… Manny, it's okay. It's all good. I get it, you're a bully… I'm the nerd. It's whatever. It's just something inevitable that I'd be going through no matter what school I could possibly go to. But if you don't go after me like before – we _could_ maybe be friends. Maybe – don't count your chickens before they've hatched… but maybe someday."

Jackson saying that alone made Manny give a smile as he blushed. "Awww man, really? That'd be pretty cool."

He shrugged, "We'll see… but thank you. I don't think you have any idea how much your sincere apology truly means to me Manny. I mean it. Thanks." He returned a book to the librarian and had a new one to check out. After doing the proper student transaction for that, the swipe of the student ID and what not – he said his goodbyes to Manny and left the library with the feeling of a major weight being lifted from his shoulders. "Huh. Maybe shit does work out after all?"

Although his feeling of annoyance came back after he exited Monster High, realizing he had to deal with Deuce for an entire evening. _'Lucky me…'_ he thought negatively but sighed and took a deep breath, sharply exhaling. He felt he'd need that breath to remain calm when he saw the rest of Deuce's binders.

* * *

Deuce watched peculiarly as Jackson took the time to lie a blanket down on the floor, a few pillows here and there, grabbing his backpack and taking out all his binders, pencil case – anything else he felt he'd need. "It might seem silly, but this makes studying less stressful… y'know, if you're comfy while doing so."

He'd never really thought about it before, but it seemed like a decent idea. He soon pulled up a pillow and grabbed the messes that he called binders. Jackson almost fainted right then and there just looking at them. Deuce blushed, "Yeah, so – where are we starting again?"

Jackson face planted into the comfy pillow for a few seconds. He lifted his head and sighed. "First period."

Deuce nodded, "Ge – ogre – phy."

Jackson cursed under his breath. "Shit. We have that together too?"

Chuckling, he silently nodded.

"Damn." Jackson reached for his Ge – ogre – phy binder and textbook. "Alright, so here's my binder. Y'know what? Check it for anything valuable, we're throwing it out. Even the binder itself is all beat up. How can you work like that?" He lightly nagged, as he watched Deuce search through it.

"Nothing valuable in this one, I'll check the others." He offered, with a small sheepish grin upon his face.

Jackson shook his head in disbelief, "You're so lucky I always get extra binders. We'll set up new ones from scratch for you Deuce; it's the only way I can think of to really correct this problem. Organization is everything, seriously."

He sifted through the next binder and found nothing of importance so he tossed it in the 'garbage pile'. "You're really up tight with this whole organizing thing, aren't you?"

Jackson went to specifically a certain drawer in his desk and pulled out six new binders and a few new packages of paper. He carried the bundle of stuff over, gently setting it down on the blanketed floor. "Well, it's not that." He shrugged. "I guess it's just… even if my own life is chaotic, hectic and disorganized… at least my school stuff isn't."

Deuce gave a nod, "Makes perfect sense. I can see it."

Jackson smirked, "What do you see?"

Deuce shrugged his shoulders, a small grin appearing on his face. "You having a spazz attack if these binders don't get set up soon."

Hearing Jackson's laugh sounded like pure bliss to Deuce. He liked to see a happy side of Jackson. It was truly nice. "Yeah, pretty much. Good observation. Now move over." They were now sharing a big sized pillow between them. "Alright, so I'm going to set this up… with a laminated page that will be your 'Table of Contents'. It'll show in order: unit, assignments and notes all in the proper order you'd have received them. Also, if you ever need to refer back to a specific assignment or note – you can do so much easier than before."

Deuce more so watched Jackson and his soft, normie lips speak. Of course he was catching the things he was saying here and there. But he was more so focused on this amazing, sincere human lying right next to him. "Wait, there were assignments I did in that binder, shit." He realized, coming back from his distant thoughts suddenly.

Jackson chuckled once more, "Nice late reaction. No it's okay; I photocopied my assignments – your original assignments Hack or any other teacher would already have marked and given back. The marks are recorded. It's okay, but like I said, to fill the void I copied mine – it's cool."

Deuce acknowledged what Jackson said and actually understood it. "Thanks Jackson, this means a lot to me. That you're actually taking the time to go through my binders and stuff – no one has ever done that for me. Cleo would wonder why my mom would be too peeved to let me out to go anywhere because of my low grades. They're not high enough for her son to have I guess."

A look of hesitation and slight sadness came upon Jackson's face. "I heard you broke it off with Cleo for good, is that true?"

Deuce rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he watched Jackson organize the binder and put is laminated table of contents right in the beginning. "Yeah, I guess so? I mean I gave her the opportunity to prove to me that she wants to be with me. But is that her end of it?"

Jackson attached the laminated piece in the binder. He then brought his binder over so Deuce could rewrite these notes and read them thoroughly as he did so. "Well yeah, I overheard her ranting to Ghoulia. She didn't say anything about an ultimatum though; she just went on about being done for good. I'm sorry Deuce."

He shrugged it off, "Don't you be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for - except the fact that I'm here at the moment." In his previously cocky moments, he didn't seem to carry that same vibe. It made Jackson wonder just who he was trying to impress with this new side of him?

Jackson chuckled and lightly yawned. "Excuse me." He pardoned himself, moving on. "Nah, you're not that bad. You're alright." He gave a small smile as he settled down into the pillow, looking up at Deuce who made sure to grab a _pencil_ as he began writing the first note. He had many notes to rewrite but it wasn't a big deal. He could do this. _'I got this,'_ he thought to himself. _'I just flip through Jackson's notebook and put things in that order. He's already got it set out so, that makes my side easier.'_ He gave a small nod and got right down to work.

It wasn't until about an entire hour went by, Deuce was finally done every single note in every subject up to date, even today's he rewrote. He had put everything in order according to Jackson's binders and the set up within. He set his newly organized binders right beside Jackson's and he sighed. That was a lot of work, but it was well worth it. It would pay off big time and he had Jackson to thank.

He shook off the writer's cramp in his hand when he noticed a very light snoring sound. He turned his gaze to the sleeping human right next to him. Deuce had no idea how long Jackson had been asleep for, but he wasn't complaining. Instead he just snuggled in a little closer, on his side as he faced the male who seemed to be sound asleep.

Brushing Jackson's soft hair out of his face, he leaned in and kissed the other's forehead ever so gently. He didn't want to wake him.

It finally occurred to Deuce that he couldn't feel any happier in his life, which he did in this very moment. He decided to enjoy every single second of it.

* * *

**Aww, finally! Some real Deuce x Jackson going on xD**

**Reviews are always mega appreciated! :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Wow you guys, seriously? 101 reviews, 15 follows and 16 favorites? I just… wow. I love you guys so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter very much! It's all for you._

_P.s. The last part of the previous chapter was just some sexual innuendo. A play on words in reference to an assumed sexual occurrence, not always truthful, usually of derogatory nature. Often a playful sexual insult. Now, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"I feel like I have been trapped in there FOREVER!" Holt Hyde exclaimed whilst Heath shushed him discreetly. It was late and they weren't entirely supposed to be awake still. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice still not having lowered a volume notch.

Heath gently waved him off with a chuckle. "Hey, Jackson felt bad you hadn't been out in awhile – just calm down for a few, will you? Damn."

Holt let a sigh out as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Alright. I'm cool, I'm cool – what's shakin' bacon?"

Heath lightly groaned and almost drooled, "Oh I wish." He soon reminded himself of the reason he was bugging Holt and not Jackson. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you had anything to really talk about, or discuss concerning Jackson at all?" He didn't want to seem as if he was drilling Holt in an investigation, he was just curious to know what Jackson's legit other half thought about what was going on. Or if he was even aware what was going on? They were the same person no matter how you sliced and diced it, so did he feel what Jackson felt or was that just popular belief?

Tapping his foot rapidly to a kick ass beat he remembered in his mind, he stopped to think for a moment. "Well, maybe a couple things."

Heath nodded enthusiastically, "Alright. We have time before bed to chit chat, somewhat. If mom catches us, we're screwed though." Before his cousin could interrupt, he continued. "Deuce left awhile ago. He wanted to stay the night but he didn't think his mom would be too keen on that and surprisingly Jackson wasn't ready to kick kittens over it."

Holt gave an acknowledging nod. "Well… I bet you're kinda thinkin'… where does bat shit crazy ol' Holt go when Jackson's out. Right?"

Heath had never thought about it before in all honesty. "Huh… that's actually a really good question. Have at 'er."

Holt picked up a small tennis ball, bouncing it up and down, catching it efficiently. He was always restless and could hardly sit still at all. "Truth is, I got no damn clue. It's just kinda this… void. A black nothingness. It's like, I'm inside Jackson's mind, body and soul, but he's obviously the one on the outer layer. It's just black nothingness to... observe. Not my thing, man."

Heath stretched out on the blanket that was still upon the floor in Jackson's room and he reached for a pillow to gain some comfort. "So… it's probably the same thing for Jackson then. He kinda describes it as nausea, pain… irritability and then black out."

Holt nodded, "Pretty much. Two - way street there."

"So, have you tried talking to Jackson… through your mind? I'm sure it's accessible." He'd shrug, "It's worth a shot if you ever think about it."

Leaning up against the wall, knees up to his chest, flame pajamas and all – Holt shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say. "I tried it a couple times… but he just thinks he's going bat shit and there's no conversation at all. But I do think he hears me. He hears something anyway." Rarely, in a soft voice Holt mumbled to himself. "He could've been ignoring me."

Heath chuckled and nodded, "I can't say as I blame him there - thinking he's going nuts. Think I'd come to the same conclusion actually."

Holt fiddled with a loose thread that was hanging off the pillow case of the pillow he was hugging close. "So, you asked me if I had any thoughts or concerns… about Jackson… right?"

Heath nodded quickly, "Yes, of course. Anything. Ask away, please."

"Since you're so eager… uh, do you know how much Jackson… hates me?" He asked solemnly. On one hand, Holt didn't overly care what anyone thought about him. But on the other hand, he was curious as to what they thought as well, especially when the 'they' was really 'him' but not 'all' of him and just 'part' - something like that.

"Hate you? Why would Jackson hate you Holt?" He shifted, rearranging the pillow once more. "Do you hate him? What brought you to that kinda conclusion?"

Holt shifted uncomfortably, as if he felt embarrassed. "Well, Jackson… his attempt to get rid of himself… scared me. I mean if he didn't like me that much, he could've somehow told me. If he had went through with it… would I be the only one?"

Those were very good points to bring up. Very good thoughts to ponder for an inquisitive mind.

Heath lightly shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what else he could really do or say to give Holt the answers he was looking for. "Holt… Jackson only had intent to hurt himself. I'm sure if he knew for sure he'd take you with him – he'd hold off for you. Jackson is _not_ selfish. He's selfless, there's a difference. But… I can't honestly say you would be the only one if Jackson's attempt had gone according to plan. I don't know that."

"He's really unhappy y'know. Or at least he was the last time I was able to absorb his thoughts. But however… this one monster, this Gorgon guy? I can feel, that Jackson feels a special kinda feelin' about him."

Heath gave a slight nod, "Mhm, that he does. How do you… feel about that Holt? I mean, Jackson… having feelings for Deuce Gorgon? Another _guy_?"

Holt sincerely smiled, "It'd be cool I guess. I mean, on a couple conditions though. I mean, first off – as long as I can harmlessly flirt with Frankie fine… it's cool."

Heath couldn't help but to inquire further, not many guys would be alright with this. Since he almost lost Jackson recently, he didn't want to chance it again. "Holt, are you sure you're alright with the possibility that Deuce and Jackson could… be_ together_? I mean like, boyfriends and... hugging, kissing, caressing, naughty... gay fluff stuff."

Holt almost bursted out in laughter. "Are we talking about the _same_ Jackson? Who can barely understand the meaning of the word, seduce? AHAHAHA, DEUCE, SEDUCE. I'M BRILLIANT YEAAH."

Heath narrowed his eyes, "Shhh, shut it!" Exclaiming in a whisper, but speaking with an indoor voice. "Holt, you're a jerk. Anyway, I'm just saying do you realize that they could legit be together?"

Holt was fiddling with his fingers, trying to keep himself distracted just enough and also focused upon the topic they were discussing. "Chicks bang chicks, some dudes do dudes and marry the dudes – people need to get over it. Y'know what I'm sayin'? So what if it's a pole or a hole that tickles your tummy from the inside – whatever you dig. It's a customized dance without the pants. It's whatever _you_ want it to be, not how someone else thinks it should be. Y'feel me?"

"Yes of course, I agree." Heath scrunched the pillow he had yet again, still not feeling comfortable. "So if they started seeing each other, you would be 100% supportive, Holt?"

Holt gave a nod, sighing as he stretched out upon the bed. "Heck yeah, I mean… at first the idea was kinda, 'Aw hell naw I ain't participating in this' but then I realized that, Jackson most importantly – he deserves to be happy for once. So if this makes him happy, and as long as I can still flirt with Fine Stein, I'll be good. It's all I ask and I just want him to feel better. I remember his thought… 'I'm sick and tired of feeling so sick and tired'. I just, want him to be happy again. I haven't seen it in so long Heath, I'm willing to pretty much do anything."

Heath lightly sighed, "That makes both of us and a few others. But thanks Holt, for being honest with me. I know your feelings on it, so Jackson can progress if he so wishes to?"

Holt agreed with a knowing smirk, "If he wants to that is. Access granted."

Heath approvingly nodded, "Scorchin'. Well, see you later. I'm going to bed. I'm going to crash and burn and Holt, don't hide my pancakes or toss them out the back door like flying discs, again at breakfast."

Holt laughed energetically, "Whoops, my bad."

* * *

**An update for you finally!**

**Reviews are always appreciated to the fullest! :)**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I honestly have no damn idea what to say to you all anymore… I'm still in shock about how many reviews there are, how many people are following it, how there's new people following the story even… it's just, wow. As I've said time and time again – it's all for you guys! Thanks again! xo_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

It was now time for breakfast only Holt didn't get to join Isaac, Skyler and Heath – Jackson did. They were fully aware of Holt, they just knew that he'd rather let Jackson out to do all the thinking at school. Jackson worked hard, Holt played harder. In a few ways, they balanced one another. Now if only they were entirely able to communicate with one another, that could solve so many perhaps existing and future problems. "How are you feeling my darlings?" Skyler addressed both Heath and Jackson lovingly. She of course didn't want to put the attention solely on one person since that would only make things uncomfortable and awkward for them all.

Heath shrugged as he grabbed an apple. Accidentally flaming momentarily due to a gassy burp, he sighed at his scorched apple. "Being fire elemental sucks fire hydrants."

Skyler giggled and poked her son's nose, "Can't say I don't know how you feel, but it's okay… we can do something like, candy apples instantly with you around."

Jackson gave a small smirk, "I really like candy apples."

Skyler grinned, "There we go. Perfect thing to do after school today. Speaking of that, we have to leave now."

Heath went to pick up a piece of toast and enjoy it, when he burnt it to a crisp yet again. "UGH." He angrily threw the piece of toast out the kitchen window. An awful hiss and somewhat of a screech and growl were heard. Glancing out the window, Heath's eyes widened when he saw a very angry Toralei stomping mercilessly on the burnt piece of toast. "Oh shit." Heath ducked away from the window and quickly grabbed his backpack.

Jackson shook his head, finishing a small glass of milk before doing the same. "Do you and Clawd have this hatred for cats or something?"

Heath narrowed his eyes, then chuckled. "I swear, she has impeccable timing. I just don't understand it but what I really do understand is that it's not my fault."

"Save that for Dead Languages."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get moving." As usual, they were now waiting on Heath's mother as they exited the cozy home. It was a good thing the vehicle was unlocked when they'd gotten out there. So upon sitting down inside the warm interior, Heath decided to start up some conversation. "So Jackson… uh, do you know what your blackouts are result of? I mean, did you ever get that checked into?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "If you're talking about the… uh, other side of me per say… then yes. I am aware. Nice gentle wording though, thank you."

Heath was shocked that Jackson knew about his duel nature. It wasn't all too surprising he'd figure it out in time though; he was the most intelligent being even Monster High had ever seen in quite a long time. It was only a matter of time theoretically before he'd figure it out on his own or not. "But… Jackson... your... blackouts... I... I thought…"

Jackson lightly shrugged, "It kinda freaks me out when he tries to communicate through, like mind link… but I just need some time to accept that before I just, do so. Y'know what I mean? But… Holt actually trying to communicate with me, it shows me he cares about me… he truly cares. He's not just using my body. Y'know what I mean?"

That oddly made sense to Heath. "I think so. So wait, I guess… you're not completely normie then. But everyone still calls you normie…"

Jackson glanced out the window, adjusting his glasses and letting out a sigh. "That's just typical high school behavioral issues for you, nothing but assumptions and the like."

A sad point, but a correct truth. "So Jackson… are you going to… show Holt to everyone? Or… what's going on with that?"

Jackson shifted his gaze back to Heath curiously, "That's actually a good question, I hadn't thought about it before. I mean, he deserves to have friends… his own life. I shouldn't be holding him back. That's not fair to Holt; he never did anything bad to me."

He couldn't tell if it was his intense sense of caution, considering he came so close to losing Jackson before but he didn't like where that thought was going at all. "Jackson, that's… the troubles with sharing a body I guess. I mean, you really don't get to… have the best of both worlds I guess. Maybe it's not supposed to be fair. I don't know. I'm just thinking out loud, y'know me."

Jackson gave Heath's knee a pat, "Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Retracting his hand and trying to think of a solution took a bit more time than he expected it to. "Well right now, I'm going to do my absolute best to keep Holt on the down low. I think I need time to fully come to terms with it myself before anyone else really knows."

Heath nodded, "Fair enough."

Just then his mother finally approached the car. "Sorry boys, a girl's gotta look her best before leaving the house y'know." She told them as – a – matter – of – factly.

Heath cleared his throat, "Mother, you're married. Why should you give a crap?"

Skyler tossed some long honey blond hair over her shoulder, shutting the car door and she gave a wink. "I'm married, I'm not dead sweetheart."

* * *

It was now later into the evening yet again, only Holt wanted out a little sooner than expected so he emerged just after dinner. He was of course welcomed with open arms – Holt _and_ Jackson were both beloved nephews of Isaac and Skyler. Or were they collectively a nephew? They didn't focus on the details though. It was the connection to them, as a family that mattered. "So how was school?" Isaac asked nonchalantly.

Heath took a moment to look up from his warm bowl of chili and as he did, he witnessed something he never thought he would. Holt Hyde… was _blushing_. "It was…" his voice was remarkably softer than it normally would be. "somewhat… uh, interesting. Learned stuff, but not enough apparently considering I gotta go back tomorrow. Well, Jackson does. I'm so lucky to have a smarticle particle of me so I don't have to bother studying. Jackson makes sure we always get perfect on everything." It was quite true. Holt once tried to do an alternative project but Jackson preferred it as normal as possible and done right the first time.

Holt showed Jackson not to always be so serious and that it was okay to play a little, and Jackson showed Holt that it wasn't such a bad thing to buckle down and think sometimes, analyze things a bit, have an opinion and politely voice it. After getting over the brutal differences, they complimented one another well and it wasn't hard to see – _if_ you were aware of the dual personalities of course.

Isaac narrowed his eyes as he buttered a piece of soft bread. "It's not entirely fair that Jackson does all the work though Holt, he should be taking it easy, especially when it comes to stressing. He shouldn't be under too much stress."

Skyler put her hand on her husband's, her thumb caressing it. "Isaac… relax. It's okay, you know Jackson would have a shit conniption fit if his work wasn't done his way."

Isaac chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you're right. He would, wouldn't he?"

Holt cleared his throat, "I help with the more creative projects though, so I help when I'm asked to. Or if he wants my opinion on something I do my part too, but only when I'm asked. I ain't a mind reader y'know?"

Skyler nodded enthusiastically, "Neither am I sweet pea, so if you want me to do something – just say it. Don't do that hint shit, I don't get it."

Heath was barely able to finish his first bowl of chili, but luckily he did so and he politely excused himself from the dining table. He hadn't really felt all that great before dinner and now he was just hoping to relax. He soon plopped down on the sofa, grabbing a cushion and getting comfortable on the sofa, stretching out just so.

He just managed to close his eyes for a moment and rest…

"Pssst, you awake?" Holt poked Heath rather abruptly.

Heath groaned, slowly opening his eyes once more. He just felt so tired that breathing was a chore right now. "Yes Holt, I'm here. What's up?"

Holt lifted Heath's legs, sat down and plopped his cousin's feet upon his lap casually. "Well… it's just… at school, Jackson had a lot of… encounters… with the Gorgon boy. And… I think, Heath… I think," he took a deep breath, sharply exhaling with the rest of his statement, "I may like him too."

* * *

**Tada! A somewhat speedy update for you.**

**Much love, and much appreciation for reviews!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I am doing my best to keep the updates nice and speedy for you guys. I'm hoping to get as much done as I can while I have somewhat spare time. Thanks for continuing to review, I'm sure any questions you have shall be answered soon in the story. Thank you! Much love – please enjoy the chapter to the fullest._

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Heath tried greatly to comprehend what Holt was telling him to the best of his very ability, being so tired and feeling a little ill it was increasingly harder to do than normal. "Wait, wait… so if no one knows outside our family… you mentioned specifically Frankie Stein earlier and…no, just no that can't be right. Holt, what'd you do? Does Jackson know? He'll kill me."

Holt put a hand up in slight protest, "I did nothing." It soon came down. "Well nothing much. I was just bored one day and… I wanted to see what Jackson saw in this whole school stuff, so I went – once." He continued defending himself. "I just _had_ to though Heath, the curiosity was killing me and I just wanted to know what this place was that made Jackson anticipate yet dread it. That's all. I just had to know."

Heath blinked a few times; trying to truly understand the new information he'd been given. "Are you positive it was just once that you went to school?" He needed to have this information as correct as possible. If he was ever asked he'd rather not look like a complete idiot if he could help it at all.

Holt nodded, "Yes. Just once, I swear. See, I spent the day with Miss Fine Stein, getting to know her. There was a spark – literally, woo! She shorted an amp of mine!" He shook the small aloof grin from his face and wore a more serious, concerned look upon his features. "But I was kinda focusing more on what Jackson was feeling. I had this real uncomfy feeling in my gut, I knew he wasn't himself. I could feel it man, I could just feel it. Damn. But I went about my day and now that he's spending more time with… that gorgon guy, I think I'm starting to feel what he's feeling for him. Isn't that like, not cool? I mean, we're one in the same person… but we're two different people as well. If we could just be one whole person… things would prob'ly be way easier y'know what I'm sayin'?"

Normally Holt was very loud, but Heath almost struggled in hearing the words he was currently speaking. This was just one of the ways Heath and anyone else could tell Holt's sincerity. When he talked to you like he meant it and you could _feel_ it, it was completely genuine. "Well you're not so… we have to deal with this as is. When I asked Jackson about you, he thought it was best to keep you on the down low to outside people. Don't be mad or anything, he's doing his best to protect you Holt. Y'got that?"

Holt gave an appreciative nod, "Yeah, I got it. I just feel like I'm not successful in protecting Jackson, from himself."

Heath let out a soft sigh, his head aching horribly. "You're a great person Holt. Don't you forget it." It wasn't just Heath's way of ending the current conversation, he truly meant every word.

* * *

Deuce was outside in the driveway of his home taking shots at the net all by himself. It seemed the deeper in thought he retreated… the harder he analyzed everything; the ball frequently missed the target. Nothing angered Deuce more than to not be his best at one of the only things he felt he was remotely close to being good at.

Feeling a stinging sensation just behind his eyes, he clenched them tight – he could _not_ cry. Not right now. Not out here. It's not like his mother cared though, she wasn't even home. She only ever gave him money or a gift here and there to substitute for her absence. So Deuce was left alone by himself all day and night, with nothing but his thoughts tormenting his mind. Couldn't they just leave him alone along with everyone else?

It wasn't until Deuce felt the casketball slip right away from his hands. His gaze followed the stranger's hands down and he lightly gasped. "Jackson?!"

Jackson carelessly tossed the ball, it hitting the net directly with barely any effort. "It's not all that difficult, is it? I have no idea what you jocks bitch about." He lightly teased with a small smile. He fixed his glasses and bounced the ball once more as he caught it. He went to dodge Deuce but found himself being hugged from behind.

Jackson had gotten back into the game aside from the distraction in the form of Deuce hugging him, he watched as the other male took shot after shot at the casketball net until he noticed Deuce suddenly trip over an untied shoelace he picked up speed just a little to become the other male's landing cushion. "Hey there," Deuce greeted softly yet in a bit of a sultry tone as well, brushing the bangs right out Jackson's face casually, yet oh so sensually. "fancy seeing you here." He chuckled, hovering right over Jackson's shocked frame.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Mhm. You too I suppose. I was just out for a walk to get away from school… I saw you and… it's lunch and we're supposed to be still at school, both of us… but we're here at your place… and I -" Before the human could make any other form of speech, Deuce closed the space between them right away. Pressing his lips aggressively to the other male, biting feverishly at Jackson's soft lips in such lust. He'd been waiting quite some time for this to happen. It was almost surreal.

Jackson at first squirmed to get away, tried to wave his arms… but he couldn't help but to give in, his body just increasing relaxation with every passing second. He decided to not think at all and just 'go with it'. For once, Jackson Jekyll didn't stop to analyze a damn thing.

* * *

**Oooh, nice place to leave it huh? ****Can't wait to hear from you guys!**

**It's always appreciated. :)**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Alright, so here I am with another chapter! Y'know me, I can't stay away for too long. You guys are just that awesome. So thanks greatly for the continued support as always. Here's the next chapter! Oh and special thanks to sirensoundwave for a… upcoming quote that they made previously in a review. ;D Thanks!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Deuce couldn't contain himself. He'd felt this hunger deep inside for the longest time, but no matter what he tasted it didn't cut it or compare in the slightest to what he was craving. He wanted Jackson. He _needed_ Jackson. His strongest desire and willing weakness all present within a single person, it was so much to take in. So very overwhelming.

Deuce ran a hand through Jackson's soft hair, kissing him passionately and stopping barely to take in oxygen. It wasn't until a vehicle passed by them, music on full blast that Jackson began to stress out. It wasn't because it bothered him really, it was purely because he knew what happened to him when he heard loud music. "Jackson, Jackson… are you alright?"

Right away Jackson buried his face in Deuce's shoulder, gripping him tightly as he put up with the plentiful feeling of nausea. He'd gotten these shooting pains all over his body and lastly came the blackout.

Deuce couldn't describe what he felt as the male he was just kissing, turned into someone completely different. Was this the other guy he'd heard the blog go on about? It certainly seemed to fit the description the blogger left. "Whoa down boy," Holt suddenly commented. "you're all up in my grill and I didn't invite you to no barbeque of mine, y'know what I'm sayin' pretty boy?"

In slight shock, Deuce removed himself politely from this… new person and helped him up off the cement. The vehicle long disappeared now, but Holt still remained. "Are you… where's… but how…?"

Holt shrugged it off, "No worries, it's just uh… you were a little close in my personal bubble space and… what not. So uh… were you trying to do the dance with no pants with the normie? I mean if so, that's cool… but I'd appreciate the uh, do not disturb sign."

_Do not disturb? Please Holt, you're disturbed enough._ Holt's eyes widened as he heard Jackson's comment loud and clear within his own mind. Were they able to communicate now? "Hey…" he said softly, narrowing his eyes.

Deuce blushed heavily, "I… uh, well I don't know exactly… what was going on, it just kinda happened and… should I honestly be discussing this with you?"

Holt shrugged, "Whatever you think." He couldn't contain the urge anymore; he grabbed Deuce Gorgon suddenly and planted one right on him.

_Hey, oh that's nice of you. Get your own affairs, Holt. Please?_

_ It's not a matter of my own guy, chick or affairs, I'm just… I don't know yet, I'll get back to you in a minute... DID A SNAKE JUST LICK ME? _Holt shook the thoughts from his mind, letting go of Deuce. Yep, just as he'd suspected. Feelings for Deuce arising. Just perfect.

"… the point of that was… what exactly?" Deuce inquired, but felt annoyed when Holt shrugged.

"I just wanted to see if he really did like you, that's all." He waved it off, meanwhile poor Deuce was extremely intrigued as he waited to see what Holt would say next.

He made a forward gesture to continue the statement that was started, "And?"

"Well if I told you how to play, there'd be no game. Later, jockstrap." With that Holt turned around on his heel and left the Gorgon property. He smirked, contented with his findings in this encounter.

* * *

"Well next time you see Holt, can you tell him not to be such a cock tease and block at the same time?" Jackson narrowed his eyes, shutting the car door as he hopped out of the car with Heath. They were just at the nearest department store, Isaac and Skyler thought it'd be nice to treat the boys. Heath as usual was headed right for the electronics section.

"A cock tease? A cock block? Who, Holt?" He chuckled but shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah sure, I'll deliver the message."

Jackson sighed at Heath's laughter. "No I'm serious, Deuce and I… well I was going for a walk, just to get away from school for a little bit, right? I figured if I was scarce, there'd be less questioning."

Heath nodded as they walked towards the back of the store, but as he was listening it all made complete sense. "Right. And so?"

Jackson lightly sighed, "Well don't ask me how but… Deuce and I, kinda sorta ended up kissing."

"Kissing?!"

"Well making out."

"Making out?!"

Jackson gave Heath a shove, "Shut up!" He warned his fire elemental cousin who almost landed directly in the clothing rack.

A ghoul just so happened to be looking at the clothing rack when Heath landed in it. "Hey darling, how about picking me up? I'm on sale this week."

She scoffed, "Not even if you were half price off your decreased sale price this week."

"But I could even be free for you."

She rolled her eyes, "Or a free for all, period. Excuse me."

Jackson grabbed Heath and pulled him out of the clothing rack and headed further into the store. "You're really something else, Heath."

Heath shrugged it off and laughed, "C'mon Jackson, relax. But meanwhile, speaking of something else… you locked lips and motioned with the ocean of Gorgon?"

Jackson's face blushed red, "Will you be quiet for a few minutes? Shh, Heath. And well, kinda. A little. No motion of ocean… overly. We were just, making out. Outside… when all the sudden this vehicle pulls up with loud music…"

"Oh tell me no."

"I'm telling you yes – Holt just kinda… came through." He admitted, sighing but feeling a bit better once they got to the actual electronics section of the store.

"Damn, so… Holt… actually popped through." He pondered this thought for a moment, coming up with another one. "Do you know what happened or was it just a blackout like usual?"

Jackson chuckled, "I remember arguing with him, through mind link. It was pretty entertaining, but yeah. Holt ran off and I remember getting home, to your place and yeah. I haven't seen Deuce since. He hasn't messaged me or anything, I'm nervous. Do you think he's scared or something?"

Heath shook his head, "Nah, shocked maybe. But he's a monster himself. You'd think that'd bother him?"

Jackson shrugged, "I have no idea. For once I'm waiting for this damn phone to go off with a text from him, anything."

Heath raised an eyebrow, "You give a shit about Deuce? Honestly?"

Jackson blushed, "I… don't know... yet."

Heath gave a nod, "Don't worry about it Jackson, I'm just asking out of curiosity as your cousin. You don't have to answer me y'know. I would just like to… be involved in your life, y'know?"

Jackson genuinely smiled, "Thanks Heath, I want you to be and I want to be involved in your life too. But yeah, I just haven't heard from him and I'm nervous."

Heath understood where Jackson was coming from, "Oh I hear you. But don't worry, what's meant to be, will be. Just wait and see." He grinned, "Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" Jackson just shook his head as Heath beamed about his seemingly new found poetical ability.

* * *

**Oh Heath xD don't forget to review!**

**Lots of love :)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I'm on the run a little bit today, however I should be able to get a lot more updating done tonight. :) I thought I'd leave you with this update for your enjoyment. I hope you enjoy it thoroughly and I can't wait to write more for you._

_Note: I have written something in the second half of this chapter that I've never touched on before in this section of Monster High, please tell me how I did – I'd love to know and be able to improve. No one's perfect! Thanks again guys. _

_Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! Ooh the food, it's my love xD_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

It was a good couple hours that were spent at the store but now Isaac pulled the vehicle into the driveway of their nice, cozy home. Grabbing the items and groceries they collected from being out and about when Skyler nudged her husband. "We have a visitor… oh and he's very nice too!"

The visitor was none other than Deuce Gorgon himself, who assisted Heath in getting the necessary things out of the truck. Jackson stepped out of the vehicle a little too quickly; he grasped his lower abdomen cursing softly. It still hurt, not as badly as before but it was slowly healing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jackson's face blushed hard when Deuce touched the small of his back. He had intentions of helping Jackson, but unintentionally it made his insides flutter. What the hell was going on with him?

_He'd be even better if you kissed him, C'MON OVER PRETTY BOY. _Jackson narrowed his eyes as he heard Holt's thought loud and clear in his own mind. "Shut up!"

Deuce's eyes widened, "Jackson, I'm sorry. I didn't honestly mean to offend you."

Jackson shook his head, "As crazy as this sounds, I wasn't quite talking to you." The blush on his face remained persistent. "What are you here for Deuce?"

He shrugged, "I want to talk to you about… stuff. Is that okay?"

Without hearing the conversation, Skyler came to get the last of the bags and shut the trunk. "You guys can do whatever, we'll be inside. C'mon in if you'd like to, no worries though. We'll all be inside Jackson, when you're ready." With that she disappeared back inside the house, having to grab Heath and drag him back in as well.

Deuce grasped Jackson's hand, the other still on the small of his back. "Would it be okay if we talked?"

Jackson took a deep breath, nodding. "Sure, I guess. But would it be okay if we sat down? I'm just… feeling a little pain is all. But anyway, what would you like to talk about Deuce? Are you… mad at me?"

"Mad at you? What? No Jackson… a little confused but, I'm here because I want to be - that's plain and simple." He assisted the other in getting to a comfy seat by the front door of the home. Sitting down next to him, their knees touched every so gently. "So, you're not completely human huh?"

Jackson sighed, running a hand through his soft hair. "I am… just not, entirely I suppose."

The snakes looked peculiarly at Jackson just as Deuce did. "Y'know, I'm learning a new thing about you every time I turn around. It's pretty fascinating."

"Well maybe I'm a person of mystery," Jackson began, the slightest smirk on his face. "or a mysterious person?"

"You're a dork." Deuce told Jackson playfully.

"Yeah, I know. It's inevitable." He responded, shrugging his shoulders. As if he hadn't been called that before, and / or worse.

A big smile caressed Deuce's face. "You're one hell of an attractive dork though."

The blush on Jackson's face said it all. "Oh? Thanks. You're not so bad yourself y'know that?" He admitted, biting down on his bottom lip immediately, trying to keep himself from speaking anymore.

Deuce continued that genuine smile, how could he possibly not? "Thanks a ton Jackson. But I have to ask you something." He'd gotten the chance to move forward with his question. "So... you don't seem upset about not being completely human. Or now a monster?"

Shrugging his shoulders once again, he glanced into the dark sunglasses of the other male. "Why would I be upset? Now I pretty much have what I've always wanted - to fit in and... belong somewhere."

Deuce took that moment, to move in slowly as he delicately brought his finger up to Jackson's chin, closing the space between them completely. Stopping for a moment, he stated something he felt was important enough to say. "I think I'm getting a slight chance at what I've always wanted too."

Jackson tilted his head lightly , "Hmm?"

Deuce kissed the other's cheek, "You."

* * *

It was a brand new day at Monster High; students were bustling about the halls. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to be in school today, even though a large majority was probably thinking about their endeavors after school hours the day was more or less just starting. Spectra sighed as she sat in Mrs. Bloodgood's office next to Invisibilly. He set up a prank that involved something blowing up which inspired by an experiment in Mad Science, that poor Mrs. Kindergrubber walked through and now he was here, awaiting his punishment.

She rustled the chains upon her shoes impatiently. She surely hoped she wasn't getting in trouble, she wasn't harming anyone. She'd only thought to bring entertainment and enjoyment to others. She was told that 'the misfortune of others brings smiles like no others'. Spectra didn't believe she'd hurt anyone by writing a blog and stating things that may or may not have been entirely true.

But if that was the case, why was she here? She adverted her gaze, Invisibilly caught her eye. This wasn't the first time he'd done so, but she never expected anything to ever happen out of it. If she could blush feverishly, she probably would. Especially at the dreamy side smirk he gave her just now. Turning her head, she sunk down into the seat a little, until her name was called. "Miss Vondergeist, come in please."

She took in a rhetorical breath and prepared for the worst.

Invisibilly let out a low chuckle. "Don't be so scared, it's not like she can kill you if you're already dead."

Spectra had to admit that was a decent point, but she did fear for her future… if that made any sense at all. Dreading it, she made her way into Bloodgood's office, taking an inconspicuous seat. "Spectra, there's no need to lie. You write a blog that spreads through this school like wildfire, don't you?"

Spectra looked down feeling very ashamed and humiliated as she softly spoke, "Yes ma'am."

Grace sighed, shifting papers around on her desk. "You can remain anonymous to yours peers on some conditions."

Spectra's frown turned upside down. "You mean I'm not getting in trouble?!"

The headmistress pondered it for a moment, "I didn't quite say that, but what I am saying… is if you agree to the conditions I'm going to give you, trouble won't arise at all." She sifted through more papers, stacking them appropriately and pulled out a smaller piece of paper, looking at it. "First of all, this blog has been saying some nasty, nasty things about people Miss Vondergeist. That's no way to treat your peers, especially when no one has done anything to you dear. It's aggravating and emotionally scarring. A student tried to take their own existence. It might not have been because of the blog, but it did not help what so ever."

Spectra's eyes widened as her delicate hand approached her mouth. "That is horrible! Who?"

Grace Amelia Bloodgood knew _exactly_ who attempted of course, but that was student confidentiality. She couldn't reveal that kind of information without getting in trouble herself. "I cannot say for confidentiality reasons, but just know that it happened."

Spectra's head hung in shame, did she try to push someone in their own grave - figuratively speaking? "What, would you like me to do?"

Grace gave a small smile, "I thought you'd never ask. Since the entire point of a blog is to update whoever reads it, I was thinking perhaps the blog could make a turn around for a more… positive vibe. Instead of say insulting or degrading a casketball member, praise them. Positive feedback is nice and encouraging. Find positive things."

Spectra shrugged her shoulders, "That could work I suppose, I just hope it won't be boring. Or lose readers."

Grace narrowed her eyes, her friendly demeanor taking a turn for the coldest. "Listen, if you don't want to lose blog readers, write something else instead. You will _not_ harm anyone else with your writing, is that clear? If you do, consider yourself expelled and exiled from Monster High, never to return. Do you understand me?"

Spectra shrunk in her seat. She felt bad. She didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings with a mean blog, but what else could she do? "Yes Headmistress."

Grace nodded, "Good. I expect you do understand. Now I will personally see to it that this blog is rid of forever. There are no second chances with it now, I am not impressed. Now run along Spectra and stay out of business that you're not wanted in." Perhaps that seemed harsh, but the students of Monster High held a special place in Bloodgood's heart. She was never able to have children, so despite having over a couple hundred kids at school – she cared for them dearly and didn't want to see anyone get hurt. She protected her family at Monster High.

"Yes Mrs. Bloodgood. My apologies." Spectra left her office as told, to meet up with Invisibilly once more.

"So I heard you got your ball and chain wrapped up around you good, huh?"

Spectra turned away from him in shame, but he took her hand. In a strange way, she was able to _feel_ his touch unlike no other she'd ever had the chance of feeling before. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice so soft and airy, very light indeed.

Invisibilly shrugged, tossing his head to the side to rid the bangs in his face. "I was just thinking, if you can't do a blog anymore… try your hand at something else. You'll think of something, you're pretty brilliant."

"Invisibilly! You will be seen now."

Invisibilly jumped a little from being startled when his name was called. "Holy oracles. I'm on my way!" He gently kissed Spectra's hand making her feel a level of humiliation called blushing. "Until we meet again, m'lady."

She took her hand back and watched him walk into the office. "Such a strange, sweet boy." Before she left the office altogether, it hit her. "… oracle… oracle… oh…my oracle!" She'd always wanted to improve her writing, so why not do an anonymous sort of advice column for the school news paper? "Sign me up!" She thought excitedly, as well as out loud.

* * *

**Decided to squeeze in this update for you! Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please! Always appreciated.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Alright, I am home and currently stuffed from previous Thanksgiving dinner. No more turkey please! Damn. I'm done lmao. I know it's now the twenty sixth chapter and all, but I'm still overwhelmed by the love this story is getting from you guys! I give thanks for you guys, bringing a smile to my face with your reviews and reviewing to keep my creative juices flowing to the maximum. :) Keep doing what you do!_

* * *

**Cast In Stone**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

It'd been a nice few weeks that had passed. Deuce had been coming over to Heath's to spend time with Jackson, to which Skyler joked about his binders being extremely tidied by now. Deuce and the normie both felt pretty great around one another and just enjoyed spending time together no matter what they were doing, it felt great to do so. He flopped down on his bed, reaching for his iCoffin, dialing a familiar number.

Clawd Wolf answered his cell phone. "Hey."

Deuce made himself comfortable after awaiting his answer, "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

He sighed, "Listen… can you talk right now?"

After some silenced thought, he spoke up. "Yeah, I can. Lemme bring the cordless phone upstairs and we'll chit chat." A couple minutes passed by before he heard Clawd's voice once more. "Alright, I'm ready."

Deuce heaved a sigh; he needed to talk to someone… unbiased. Not that Jackson or Heath were extremely biased but it was always nice to have that one unbiased person to help you come to a clear conclusion. "Okay well… y'know I've been hanging out with Jackson, a lot."

"Are you two together yet?" Clawd let out a deep chuckle, almost every time he talked to Deuce, he asked him that question. He seemed to be really anticipating it, probably because Deuce seemed happier than he had been for quite some time.

Deuce let out a slight groan, "Not yet. I'm working on it, I'm working on it. He's not easy y'know."

"And this you're not used to?"

Deuce reassuringly laughed a bit, "Right. Nah, I'm just kidding. But I have been meaning to call you. I want to discuss… Cleo."

Clawd seemed very enthused. "Yeah, good choice. I wanna mention some things about her too. First of all, how it's still not fair how you're handling things Deuce." Instead of interrupting Clawd, he continued to stay on the line and listen to what he was saying. With age did come wisdom and he was Deuce's oldest friend. This wasn't exactly a topic Deuce could talk to his mother about. So he looked up to Clawd Wolf as a sort of male figure in his life that he could undoubtedly trust. "I mean, you gave Cleo an ultimatum. Has she done anything to try and gain a spot in your good books?"

Deuce had to really think when it came to anything about Cleo in the past few weeks. He hadn't been focusing on her and while it was nice not to do so for once, he felt very bad for hardly noticing if she did good or bad, or did anything at all. "I can't really think of her approaching me or anything."

Clawd growled ever so slightly, "See? That's my point. You gave Cleo an ultimatum and you're not giving her a chance to follow through because you're so occupied. Deuce, as someone who's a good friend to you – listen to me. You _cannot_ keep Cleo on the sidelines, thinking she has hope should things fall through with Jackson, you go back to her. And you can't keep Jackson on the sidelines, should shit go south with Cleo. Either way it's not fair to one of them no matter how you slice it. It causes for hurt feelings and it's just very unfair. It hurts. So, what you need to do… is officially end it with Cleo. Saying you're over, that's it… and you've moved on."

Deuce winced lightly. The way Clawd had said the word 'slice' brought him back to the moment just the other day where Jackson revealed to Deuce what had truly happened. How hurt he felt in his own life, enough to take a sharp knife and a harsh stab to his own abdomen the way he did. It was honestly one of those rare cases where he was just fine for the most part, but it was all for a purpose. It must've been, how could it be explained otherwise? "But what if she finds out it's Jackson?" Deuce proceeded suddenly, shaking the thoughts from his mind as he tried to focus on the current conversation.

Clawd shook his head, despite being on the other end of his cell phone. "She doesn't need to know who it is or any of those details Deuce. If you're truly wanting Jackson, cut all ties with Cleo. Let her move on and find happiness without you. Or if you want Cleo, leave Jackson alone and cut all ties with him."

Deuce sighed, feeling a bit agitated. "But I don't know what -"

"Then you need to take a good couple days or so to yourself to figure out exactly what and who you want. I mean it, don't socialize with either one of them and just think Deuce. Think about everything; consider everything… and only then, your heart will give you an answer. You turn things to stone Deuce, that doesn't mean you have a heart of stone."

Deuce nodded. He knew that everything Clawd had taken the time to say to him was right. "Thank you Clawd, you're the best."

Clawd shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, a knowing aloof grin upon his face. "Yeah, you know this."

* * *

It may have taken Deuce Gorgon a couple days, but he completely made his choice and subtly broke it to Cleo de Nile that there wasn't a chance for them to continue being together. He explained that it wouldn't be fair for her to keep trying when his mind was already made up. He treated her to dinner to give his full explanation of why it wasn't best for them to stay an item and that he wanted her to move on and be happy. He wished her all the best in her future endeavors and that she would find happiness along the road ahead of her.

Cleo did very well in accepting all that was said to her and leaving things on a very positive note between them. There was no bitterness as one might think a de Nile would have.

Now Deuce had the perfect plan in mind. He walked up the steps of this very familiar home, knocking on the door and waiting patiently. To his surprise, the very person he wanted to see answered it. So without any hesitation, Deuce grabbed Jackson and submerged him into a heated lip lock. "That's my baby! You make auntie proud and smooch the lips off that boy! GO ON MY LITTLE VACUUM!"

Isaac grabbed his wife playfully and shut the door, lightly scolding her from within. Jackson's cheeks blushed heavily but Deuce caressed them gently. "Jackson… there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

Jackson sighed, "Deuce… I am seriously running low on socks. Can't you buy toys for your snakes instead of them stealing my socks? I'm reminded every time my feet get cold, or I slide my socks on to have like, three toes hanging out."

Deuce gave a grin, "I researched about your kind," he poked Jackson's nose. "your feet are the body part that most hold your individual scent. That's why animals or the like will sometimes curl up at their human's feet, or like, their shoes or whatever. Cool huh?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, it's great. You're still buying me more socks though." His eyes suddenly widened when he remembered something. "It's a good thing you stopped by, I almost forgot something. Stay right here."

Deuce raised an eyebrow as he watched Jackson scurry back into the house, but he shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon Deuce… you can do this. Don't wimp out, don't wimp out. Just be confident, just be…"

"Here we go."

"Ah shit." He'd lost his nerve in a matter of seconds. This is what Jackson had been doing to him as of lately. Well that and giving him these hardly controllable butterflies in his stomach.

He put this long, small box in Deuce's hands. "I… saw it and thought of you."

Upon opening the box, he felt as if he had difficulty breathing. Inside sat a gorgeous, sterling silver chain with a breathtaking snake pendant; it had garnet stones for the eyes. He closed the lid over the box suddenly, but opened it again to get a peek. Yep – it was still there. "Jackson… I don't know… what to say."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing, I just really thought of you upon seeing it. And I have bad luck like that, if I walk away from something I want to get, figuring I'll get it next time… it's never there. So, here it is. Do you like it?"

Deuce nodded enthusiastically, "Yes of course I do. However…"

Before he could say anything else, Jackson took the box from him, opening it and taking the pendant out. He very carefully draped it around Deuce's neck, fastening it at the back. "I know you, if you're not wearing it – you lose it."

Deuce took a moment to smirk, "Yeah, you're right." Turning around, he scooped Jackson up into his arms, taking a few moments to enjoy the sound embrace. "Now… I have something to give to you."

Jackson pulled away slightly in curiosity. "Tell me it's not another cell phone."

Deuce smiled, "No, no… it's not that. Here, I've been kinda studying up on you and decided to get you this." He pulled out a brand new book from his vest. "I may have had a little help from say, your aunt, uncle and cousin… but I just wanted to be sure it's something you'd enjoy."

Jackson took the book graciously from Deuce's hands. He noticed a bookmark in it and opened the book to that page. The bookmark was pretty big, but was colored in artistically to look like a rock wall. In cursive, white writing it read:

_I'd give anything at all for you to be, nothing but cast in stone with me._

Jackson adjusted his glasses as he finally departed his gaze from the bookmark to none other than Deuce Gorgon, "Are you serious right now?"

Deuce laughed, "Of course I am… would you be my amazing boyfriend Jackson Jekyll? With a little dash of Holt Hyde?"

_ YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO ASK HIM TWICE YEEAH! _Jackson narrowed his eyes, "Holt, shut your face for a minute, I'm trying to soak this all in!" He softly exclaimed out loud. _SAY YES LOVER BOY! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA DANCE WITH NO PANTS! _"I swear, if I could lock you up in a sound proof cavity of my mind I so would…" Deuce cupped Jackson's chin, distracting him momentarily and their lips brushed together softly. Once parting though, Jackson took off Deuce's sunglasses and he flinched a little. "Shh, it's okay... I have glasses remember?"

Deuce smiled warmly, nodding. He was speechless in this perfect moment right now.

Jackson lovingly pet Deuce's snakes, a couple of them licking him in return. He shuddered, mumbling under his breath. "I'm never gonna get used to that." But he shook it off and continued on. "As for being your official boyfriend? Yes, si, oui - in many undead languages, Deuce Gorgon." But finally he roughly pulled Deuce in for a steamy lip lock. Deepening the kiss ever so naturally this all felt to be just perfect to both males. Upon letting go, Jackson caressed Deuce's cheek softly with his fingers.

For the first time in Jackson's life, he actually looked forward to tomorrow, the day after that and the day after that. Life was worth being dragged through the lowest downs, for the highest and sometimes life changing ups that could alter how one sees the potential in their own life. Something so simple yet difficult as opening up your heart, can open many doors and shut out the bad.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Wow, I'm shocked.**

**This story is finally finished.**

**I don't even know how to take this news myself xD**

**I will end off by saying a HUGE thank you to EVERYONE! Who read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, followed… thank you so, so, so much! I can't even begin to thank you all. Of course I'd love to hear what you thought about this final chapter, the story… all of it. I enjoy reading all your feedback, it means so much to me that you care enough to do so.**

**Much love to you all and take care!**

**Don't worry, I'll be back with another story soon enough. ;)**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**CreativeWritingSoul**_


End file.
